Voyage of the Dawn Treader: The Untold Story
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Lucy's POV throughout the book and how the story REALLY ended. Descriptions taken form the 1980's BBC movie. M rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.**

Voyage of the Dawn Treader:

**The Untold Story**

Lucy disliked being forced to spend any time at her cousin Eustace's house because he always bullied her and picked on her, pulling her hair and talking to her as if she were two years old. At least Edmund was with her, the younger of her two older brothers who, since their trials in Narnia, has become more hospitable and understanding towards her. Speaking of Narnia, Edmund and Lucy had changed due to their adventures, so she suspected Eustace would be handled easier now that they were former royalty.

"Oh, look at this." Edmund noticed the painting on the wall of Lucy's room. It was a sailing ship on a sapphire ocean, green dragon masthead proud against the waves, scarlet and gold sails snapping in the breeze.

"Such a lovely Narnian ship." Lucy sighed wistfully.

"It's bad enough being unable to get into Narnia without looking at a Narnian ship." Edmund joined her, sounding depressed.

"Looking is better than nothing." Lucy amended, silently agreeing with Edmund that it wasn't fair to look but not touch.

"Still playing that game are we?" Eustace sneered stepping into Lucy's room.

"It's not a game." Lucy raged. "Narnia is real."

Lucy turned her back on her little wormy excuse of a cousin, focusing on the painting, wishing with all her heart that she were in Narnia.

"The water looks so wet, and the ship seems to be moving up and down, up and down." Lucy said almost to herself, nearly willing the ship to come to life and take her home, if only for a little while.

"Stop it! You're making me seasick." Eustace whined.

"Lucy, it is moving!" Edmund exclaimed excitedly, a salty breeze blowing through the painting.

"Oh smell the sea. Smell the sea." Lucy couldn't be happier. She was going back to Narnia. Weightlessness filled her, lifting her body and heart.

"Stop it! Whatever silly game you are playing stop it! Stop it right now!" Eustace hollered as Edmund, Lucy and Eustace were pulled into the painting.

Salt air surrounded Lucy like a comforting blanket, warm and welcoming. The very molecules of the atmosphere fairly danced with a magical energy, a sense of coming home. _If only I didn't have to go back to earth._ Such a sensation of loving washed over Lucy that a few tears leaked out of her eyes as she was dropped into the sea, blending with the countless tears that were swallowing her and her family.

Immediately Eustace began screaming for help while Lucy and Edmund treaded water, knowing Eustace's caterwauling would catch someone's attention. Lucy watched the ship before them warily. She knew the ship to be Narnian, but didn't know who would be aboard.

A figure in white leapt off the side of the ship, plunging into the water below. Lucy looked at Edmund, but he only shrugged, Eustace's voice becoming hoarse. Gradually Lucy noticed a figure coming towards them in the water, becoming steadily clearer. White and gold. Lucy shook her head, too tired to think. Beside her a head rose out of the water, golden curls plastered to the forehead and neck of a lean and handsome face, blue-grey eyes shining with excitement and concern. _Caspian?_

"Caspian!?"

"To the ship, quickly now." Caspian motioned to the ship, falling behind them as they swam toward the vessel. Caspian had grown quite a bit in the week since she saw him last. But time passed differently between the two worlds. Time in Narnia passed faster than in her world; only a year had passed since the wardrobe incident and when she was called back to help a younger Caspian claim his rightful throne to Lucy, but in Narnia almost four hundred years passed.

"Lucy, Edmund, how wonderful to have you back in Narnia again!" Caspian exclaimed joyously, throwing his arms around Lucy and her brother once on board the ship. Despite the water logged clothes Caspian's hug was warm, thawing the chill in Lucy's bones while stirring a strange sense of excitement in her stomach.

"You look all grown up." _Just great Lucy, say the first stupid thing that comes to your mind._ Caspian hugged her closer.

"But you look just the same." His laughing eyes settled on her, voice gentler than it had been moments before.

"Take me back, I don't like it here." Eustace's whiny voice broke the spell, drawing Caspian's eye and attention elsewhere.

"I'm afraid there's no going back." Caspian replied jovially calling for Rynalf, his valet.

_No going back?_ Lucy hope they it were true, at least, in her case anyway. Lost in her thoughts Lucy accepted the tunic jacket that Caspian gently laid across her shoulders. Edmund's voice snapped her out of her musings,

"Reepicheep!"

The valiant little mouse bowed to both Lucy and Edmund with a flourish, his tail rippling in a somewhat regal manner. Normally Lucy would not hesitate to screech at a mouse and try to shoo it away, but this mouse held a special place in her heart.

"Ung, take it away, I can't stand performing animals." Eustace gripped, shivering in the breeze due to the fact that he was not given an over-jacket.

"Am I to understand that this singularly discourteous person is under Their Majesties protection?" the mouse inquired, distaste plain in his tone.

Lucy sneezed, unable to hide her discomfort any longer. She was cold and wet, not to mention hungry since they were pulled into Narnia right before lunch. Immediately Caspian was at her side, rubbing her arms.

"Not now, Their Majesties are wet through and cold. Lead the way Reepicheep." Caspian let the mouse take the lead, still rubbing Lucy's arms from behind as they entered the depths of the ship. Syrupy warmth filled Lucy's limbs from Caspian's hands, stirring the strangeness in the pit of her stomach.

Reep opened a heavy wooden door on the right, revealing a large cabin that was lit by sunlight streaming through the large bay windows. Lucy immediately knew that it was Caspian's cabin from the opulence of the wood and the cloths that she saw in the drapes and the coverlet on the bed.

"You can have this cabin of mind Lucy." Caspian said tenderly, touching her shoulder as he passed her, stepping further into the cabin. "But I'm afraid we've no women's clothes on board; you'll have to make due with these clothes of mine." Lucy took the clothes that Caspian offered, felling somewhat connected to Caspian, even if it was silly in a way. She had a part of him to herself and only herself.

"It's not fair; I feel ill, and she gets the best cabin." Eustace grouched.

"As befits the Queen of Narnia." Caspian snapped. Lucy was taken by surprise. She hadn't been expecting Caspian to stand up for her. She was planning to simply ignore Eustace. But Caspian's defense of her rank and honor warmed her heart. The eyes of the present King of Narnia then settled on Lucy, warmth replacing cold royal command.

"The motion of the ship won't worry you?" Caspian asked with a slight smile, a sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

"I love it." Lucy replied honestly smiling brightly at him. "We did a good deal of voyaging in our days in Narnia." Caspian squeezed her shoulder before addressing the boys.

"When were in dry clothes I'll tell you the reason for this voyage. Boys." Caspian, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands was back, leading the boys out of the cabin. Reepicheep bowed elegantly before softly shutting the door.

Giving into the impulse Lucy buried her nose in Caspian's clothing, inhaling his scent. Suddenly Lucy straightened, realizing how inappropriate and silly she was being. Pushing aside the strange feelings swirling in her stomach, Lucy stripped off her wet clothes. Forcing herself to not think Lucy dressed, gathering her damp clothes in one pile for the washers to find by the door. Feeling drier and more comfortable Lucy made her way back on deck, loving the feel of a live ship beneath her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"I am on a great mission." Caspian was saying as Lucy joined him and Edmund up of the top deck of the ship, Eustace nowhere to be seen. "When the wicked King Miraz murdered my father he banished seven Narnian lords for no other reason than they had been loyal to my father, their old King."

"Seven missing lords." Lucy said to herself before addressing Caspian. "Where might they be?"

Just then a door opened that led to the captain's quarters, revealing a middle aged man dressed in practical clothing. Brown, wind tossed hair topped buy a sun and salt weathered face met her gaze, but when the man was introduced as Drinian, captain of the ship he bowed and smiled, making Lucy realize that this man was one of the most loyal and trustworthy she had even met. Suddenly a thought occurred to Lucy.

"But why are we here?" She asked Caspian. "Did you call us?"

"No, but I'm very glad you came." He smiled down at her, making Lucy warm and tingly again.

"You don't think…" Lucy murmured.

"Aslan. Perhaps he thought we would be useful on this quest." Edmund finished her thought.

"That is the other thought in my mind." Caspian leaned against the rail beside Lucy. "Aslan has always appeared from the east. Might we not find him and greet him in his own land?"

Lucy pushed aside the knowledge that Caspian's arm was warm against hers to concentrate on what he has said about Aslan. What would Aslan's country be like? Even Lucy, who had witnessed Aslan's sacrifice for Edmund at the Stone Table, didn't know Aslan all that well. She only knew that while the lion was indeed wild, Aslan would never hurt an innocent or act harshly against someone unless that person harmed someone else.

"But do you think Aslan's country the sort of place you and just sail into?" Lucy asked Caspian, but Reepicheep was the one who answered,

"I know not, but when I was in my cradle a wood woman, a dryad, spoke this verse over me; _'Where the sky and water meet, where the waves grow sweet, doubt not Reepicheep, for all you seek, there is the utter east.'_"

Lucy wondered if there really was such a thing as the utter east, just a continuous circle of east leading into west leading into east, no end and no beginning. Then again Narnia is another reality where dreams become reality and reality becomes dreams. Almost everything known on Earth is either inverted or nonexistent in Narnia. Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

Speaking of headaches, Eustace must be green to the gills by now. Poor thing never having been onboard a ship such as the Dawn Treader, wasn't used to the soothing motion of a ship.

"I really must go and see to Eustace. Must be terrible to be seasick." Lucy sighed as she and Edmund explored the main deck. "If only I had my magic flask-"

"What, waste that precious cordial on him? Good thing it isn't here." Edmund groused, obviously wanting Eustace to stay below deck and out of the way.

"But it is." Caspian motioned to Rynalf. "Rynalf, in the locked medicine cupboard, there's a flask-"

"I know the one sire."

Once Rynalf returned with the cordial that contained the elixir that would heal any sickness or injury Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Rynalf ventured below deck to the men's common cabin. The only illumination came from the lanterns hanging from the support beams and the one Rynalf held. Lucy placed one drop of the elixir on Eustace's lips and moved back. Almost immediately Eustace was up and complaining about how it wasn't fait that Lucy had the best cabin once again. Lucy was so close to screaming at Eustace to shut up, but the knowledge that Caspian would witness the outburst curbed her temper.

Now that Eustace was up and about Drinian took the visitors on a tour of the Dawn Treader. Lucy was absolutely in love with the ship whereas Eustace was complaining right and left. Edmund finally snapped and told Eustace to shut up. Then Ritz, the ship's first mate, a man with dark, unruly hair and beard, offered to show Eustace the ship from the crows nest. Eustace spluttered something about having more sense than that, making everyone laugh.

Eventually Caspian left Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace to their own devices as he dealt with the more technical aspects of the trip. During the time that Caspian was off Reepicheep kept Edmund and Lucy company. Lucy didn't notice that Eustace was missing until it was too late.

"Argh!" Reepicheep hollered, drawing everyone's attention. Eustace was tugging and pulling on Reep's tail through the railing that protected people from falling off the poop deck.

"Let go Eustace!" Edmund commanded as Reep raged about a duel and killing. Lucy ran over to the railing and hit at Eustace, trying to get him to let go of the mouse's tail. _Why does Eustace have to be such a bully?_ Without warning Eustace let go of Reep's, sending the valiant mouse lunging against Edmund who steadied him.

"Draw your sword poltroon! Draw your sword or I'll beat you black and blue." Reepicheep growled pointing his sword at Eustace, blade tip less than a foot away from Eustace's tender belly. Lucy's cousin, who was a coward in the best of times, was shaking like a leaf and as pale as death itself.

"Don't be silly, I h-haven't got a s-sword." Eustace's voice trembled as he backed up against Ritz.

"Eustace, I can lend you a sword." Caspian offered, expression on his face being one of cool regality, tone crisp. Lucy wondered what was going through Caspian's mind, never having seen such a look of ardent disapproval on the king's face.

"I don't want to be lent a sword." Eustace was practically a bundle of nervous fear, and Lucy feared that there would really be a duel. Granted, she didn't have a high opinion of Eustace, but he was family and that meant that she and Edmund would have to defend Eustace if there were a duel.

"Master Eustace must be handicapped sire; he's much bigger than his opponent." Drinian drawled, insincere concern in the captain's voice.

Lucy was about to point out that Eustace had never touched a sword before, much less used one when a voice rang out,

"Land ho!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
The matter of Reepicheep's satisfaction forgotten, everyone rushed to the starboard side of the ship to view the approaching land. Gentle green hills rose up out of the water, the occasional cliff holding back the tide. It was one of the Lone Islands that they looked upon, the other islands merely dots on the horizon.

"The first of the Lone Islands!" Caspian exclaimed from where he stood on the railing, gripping the rat lines as he leaned out from the ship to get a better look.

"Oh, it's so long since we saw them last." Lucy sighed. "Just a month or so before we left Narnia the first time."

"Don't let it get you down." Caspian jumped down to stand beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her close to his side. "At least you have the memories and the experiences you have shared with me."

"True." Lucy agreed, cuddling closer to Caspian, savoring his warmth before pulling away. "Let's go explore."

"Where?" Caspian asked drawing his arm back.

"The island." Lucy laughed. "While the men replenish the stores we can go explore."

"It would give Eustace something to do." Edmund agreed.

So it was decided; Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Caspian and Reepicheep were to explore while the crew gathered fresh food and water. That's when the nightmare began. The air was warm and the sun was bright as the five companions strolled through the tall beach grass. Lucy felt a sense of homecoming wash over her at the sight of a familiar rock formation. So much had changed over the centuries and Lucy was glad that this little thing had stayed the same. Rounding the rock outcropping they spotted a group of several men sitting in the middle of the small dirt path that was traveled by horse and cart, laughing and drinking. Lucy knew this couldn't be good.

"It would be best if it is not known that you are King Caspian." Edmund advised in a muttered tone.

Lucy did not like the look of the men, apprehension thick in her veins. All of them had a scruffy, wild look to them, the largest one had a scraggily beard and wore lots of scarves along with his gypsy attire. Lucy, lost in her thoughts, watched Caspian greet the large man. As the two of them spoke the other men in the group formed a ring around them ominously, making Lucy's skin crawl. She knew something bad was about to happen.

"Give 'em some ale mates." The leader instructed in a voice that sent shivers of repulsion down Lucy's spine. The man was slime, complete filth and she didn't trust his eyes, all beady and black. Slowly she started to ease away from the men surrounding them, wanting to get back to the ship. Before she could take two steps, however, all hell broke loose.

Large, smelly arms wrapped around Lucy's middle and neck, nearly suffocating her with the stench of unwashed skin, clothes and hair. Her stomach roiled in aggravation, utterly offended. She watched in fear as her companions were similarly restrained, although Reepicheep was lifted over one man's shoulder like a sack of flour. Caspian's name almost slipped through her lips, but the realization that his life could very well be forfeit if his true identity were known kept the words back.

They were roughly bound with their hands behind their backs by rope that cut into the flesh and were expected to walk across the rocky terrain of the island. Lucy, being plump and short, had a hard time keeping upright and with the others, second only to Eustace who was still bellowing on about a British Consul.

"Is there a British Consul here?"

"Is there a witch?" the burly leader asked.

"No, a witch is a woman." Eustace replied in a condescending tone. "A British Consul, usually, they say, is always a man; and I want to see him. Immediately!"

At that moment Lucy thought that the leader was going to lose it. Wounding or killing Eustace, no matter how big of a pest he was, was completely out of the question. Luckily Eustace was saved by Reepicheep, who was going on about wanting a duel and gutting people. Normally Lucy would have thought the mouse's words to be entertaining, but right now she was afraid that Reep's temper was going to get them killed or worse, sold off.

Turning red in the face the leader pushed Eustace on, barely keeping his temper. The land became less rock and sandier the further they were forced to walk, making it even more difficult to keep one's balance. Lucy nearly tripped several times, but the thug who had a grip on her lead rope would simply jerk hard and drag her along. Lucy's hopes were fading fast when a voice called out,

"Well Pug, more of your usual wares?"

He certainly looks like a pug, Lucy thought to herself as she saw a well dressed man with sandy hair and cold silver eyes bear down on the leader. Her next thought was that one of them was about to sold off into slavery to the newcomer and never see the others again. A fresh dose of fear poured into Lucy.

"How much do you want for that young man there?" The newcomer, a Lord Burn, gestured to Caspian. _No not him, anyone but him_, Lucy's mind raced. After some haggling Caspian was to be bought for 150 Crescents, the Narnian currency.

"No, please don't separate us." Lucy begged, panicking. "Please, you don't know who-"

"Lucy!" Caspian snapped. His tone then softened, concern making his eyes dark. "Everything will be fine." Lord Burn took Caspian's arm and began to lead him away, but Caspian called back to Lucy,

"Don't worry, we'll be together soon Lucy, I promise. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
Caspian's words echoed in Lucy's head as she was lead away by the kidnappers and slavers, following Pug's directions like a puppet. Caspian, the King of Narnia, had been sold into slavery on an island two months travel from Cair Paravel. How would Narnia survive? It was only three years ago that Caspian won the throne that was rightfully his, not long enough for peace to fully settle back into the magical land. Would she ever see Caspian again? True, Caspian never broke a promise unless there was no other choice. He wasn't known for lying, quite the opposite, in fact. Would he be able to keep his word this time? Or would they be sold off at market, never to see each other again? Tears fell from her eyes as she cried silently.

Lucy would like to stay in Narnia if at all possible, preferably in Narnia with Caspian instead of in some strangers household as a slave. Women slaves were treated worse than male slaves, being cut down, made to do humiliating jobs, and, worst of all, were either sex slaves or raped often. Slavery was forbidden in Narnia due to the White Witches cruelty and the base demoralization of the act, but still she knew that cold, hard reality that some countries even approved slavery.

Once in Narrowhaven, Pug's destination for them, he led them to the slave market where he forced them into pits in the ground that were covered by a lid of prison bars, preventing them from escaping. Several other people were already in the pit Pug forced them into, all looking lost and frightened. Once the ladders to climb in and out of the pits were removed Eustace continued complaining, this time turning his ire on his two cousins.

"This is all your fault." He said to Edmund. "It's been your fault from the beginning. If you wouldn't have brought me here then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Shut up!" Edmund exploded. "We didn't bring you here, Aslan and Narnia did. They bring who they will, no matter what you want. There's a reason you're here, so SHUT UP and deal with it."

_You tell him Ed._ Lucy thought smugly, beginning to come out of her funk. It was apparent there was nothing they could do, so she just had to trust in Aslan and have faith that he wouldn't let any harm come to them. The night passes quickly, too quickly for Lucy. She was still hoping that Aslan would come through with a way to get them out of the slave market when dawn broke over the horizon. A few minutes later Pug appeared above the grate of bars, gloating over the fact that 'today is market day, my pretties'. Lucy had the strongest urge to climb up the wall, get her hands around Pug's throat and rip his heart out with her bare hands. It was no wonder she was called Queen Lucy the Valiant while Susan was Queen Susan the Gentle.

Once midmorning came the market was in full swing, with Pug presenting his wares around the noon hour. Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and Reepicheep were the last ones in Pug's group to be presented, thank the Lion, so not only was it near the middle of the noon hour, but they were dirty to boot. Reepicheep put up a good fight, but in the end was purchased for 750 Crescents, cursing and spitting the whole way. Lucy knew that if anyone loosened their grip on the mouse slightly, all hell would break loose. She was up next, Pug dragging her out by her hair.

"Such fine spirit, what fun will be had in the taming of her." Pug jeered as Lucy, furious enough to kill, elbowed the filth in the gut. Unfortunately the blow didn't seem to affect the skunk. "What am I bid for this little lady?"

In a red rage Lucy heard the she had been bought for 500 Crescents, her blood pounding in her ears with a deafening force. One of Pug's goons drug her into the crowd and toward the man who just wasted his money on a worthless transaction. The man who had bought her was tall and fat with a hideous multi-colored turban wrapped around his head. The man reeked of liquor and filth, making Lucy, who hadn't eaten in over a day, sick to her stomach. She was somewhat amused, though, when Eustace was offered up for free and still nobody wanted him. Just as Edmund was pulled onto the platform a trumpet sounded. Chaos ensued for a brief moment until a familiar voice bellowed,

"Make way for Caspian, King of Narnia."

Lord Burn had come to the rescue with Caspian. Looking to her left Lucy was momentarily blinded by a flash of sunlight on golden armor. Caspian sat astride a very large and very intimidating dark brown stallion, golden armor the source of the blinding reflection of sunlight. Lucy's heart gave a flutter. Caspian was safe; the Crown of Narnia wasn't sold into slavery after all. He was like a knight in shining armor riding in to the rescue; only he was a king instead of a knight. Once again Caspian's promise was unbreakable, the authority of the King absolute under Aslan's guide.

"Pug. Release my friends." Caspian strode through the crowd, who parted before him. "Slavery is now forbidden in our dominions, I declare every slave in this market free."

The man holding Lucy shoved her away with enough force that she stumbled before righting herself. Caspian continued on, ascending the platform where Pug and Edmund stood, Reep coming to stand beside Lucy, tail twitching in agitation.

"Lucy?" Caspian called looking out over the crowd, searching for her.

"I'm here." Lucy replied from where she stood in the middle of the crowd. Caspian looked right at her, relief written across his face, a smile curving his lips.

"And Reepicheep?"

"Reepicheep is here sire." The mouse saluted the Crown Royale of Narnia from where he stood beside Lucy.

And of course, Eustace had to grumble something the minute he was shoved out of the holding pen underneath the platform.

"I see you've been strutting about while we've been prisoners." Eustace's voice annoying enough to peel paint. "And I don't suppose whether or not you've found this place has a British Consul."

Caspian simply rolled his eyes in reply, quickly becoming accustomed to Eustace's grousing. Then again Caspian was trained to be cool and regal no matter what situation he was in. Lucy understood that training, having learned it when she was Queen of Narnia. But since she left Narnia the first time, some of the protocol she had either forgotten or hadn't used back in her native world. If Lucy truly wanted to stay in Narnia, then she must again practice the protocol and etiquette she learned so long ago.

"Ready to head out?" Caspian asked in general, placing his helmet on the rail in front of him and dragging a hand through his curly hair. Lucy shrugged and Edmund nodded, but Eustace wouldn't be kept quiet.

"No, I don't want to get on that ridiculous excuse for a boat. I want to see the British Consul and find a way to get home." He crossed his pudgy arms across his equally pudgy chest and planted his feet firmly like a pudding mound waiting to be toppled over. Caspian and Edmund joined her, Eustace and Reep in the middle of the crowd.

"If you would remember what Edmund and Caspian have told you, you can't go back unless Aslan or Narnia sends you back." Lucy said wearily. Caspian laid a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Peace, dear Lucy, Eustace will come to understand in time."

_Dear Lucy._ Lucy was glad for Caspian's wise words and comforting aura, but it was his words that captured her attention. _Did he just call me 'dear Lucy'?_ Lucy decided now was not the time to dwell on such things, wanting to wait until she was alone to muse over her thoughts.

"You're right." Lucy smiled sadly. "I just wish he would enjoy it here the way I do."

"Perhaps if he were on dry land in Narnia." Caspian hugged her lightly, knowing that full armor was not the most comfortable thing in the world. "Do not worry yourself. If Eustace cannot see the beauty of this world then it is his loss."

All Lucy could do was smile, throat clogged with emotion. Not only was Caspian gorgeous to look at, but also had a heart of gold. Here she was, related to the one person who was trying his best to make their voyage unbearable at times, and the King was comforting her instead of blaming her. Lucy's heart gave a tremendous thud, and she knew at that moment she had fallen in love with the King of Narnia.

"Come, it's time we returned to the Dawn Treader." Caspian told the group, diffusing the potential emotional bombshell that was waiting to burst free inside Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
Some hours later, standing up on the foredeck, Lucy knew something was about to happen, she could smell it in the air, a strange aroma under the salt. Whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be pleasant and it was going to be messy. Just what Lucy couldn't say. Eyes trained forward and with her hands gripping the railing tightly she heard someone approach.

"Something dark stirs." Caspian joined her, large hands resting lightly beside her taught ones. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that he too was gazing out to sea, expression troubled.

"You can smell it in the air." Lucy agreed, eyes scanning the horizon as dusk began to fall and the stars awoke to tread their nightly dance in the heavens. She felt Caspian's eyes on her, but refused to acknowledge his attention, unsure of herself.

"You have been strangely composed since we left Narrowhaven. Is something the matter?" Caspian's voice was quite and intense, not meant to be carried on the wind.

"Thoughts." Lucy replied. "Why is Eustace here? Why are we here? What will we find? What will happen? What if I can't stay here in the end?" The moment the last question left her lips, Lucy knew she had made a mistake.

"Stay?" Caspian asked, surprise in his tone. She looked up at him and wished she hadn't. Confusion marred his brow, an unusual sight. His eyes, his expressive eyes, were an unreadable rainy day grey, giving her no idea of what his thoughts may be.

"Never mind me Caspian." She smiled and admitted one of the true thoughts in her mind to the King of Narnia. "I'm simply wanting again what I have already lost once before."

"You've lost something?" Now he was really confused, his whole body turned to face her, all his concentration on her. Lucy wished he would look away, otherwise he would see her true feelings on the situation.

"Not now Caspian." She dodged his questioning. "I'm not sure what I mean." That wasn't quite true. She knew that she had lost her fairy tale, her dream the day she left Narnia after being Queen for thirty years, and now was wishing she could return. Only this time with someone to share her vision with. Narnia was the dream, and Caspian was the present wish.

"If you are certain." Caspian sounded unconvinced. "But if you ever feel the need to talk, you can always come to me."

"I know and thank you." Lucy met his blue-grey gaze, honesty in her words.

"Your welc-"

A crash of lightning lit the darkening sky like a flashbulb, blinding Lucy with its intensity. Immediately it was followed by a rolling boom of thunder so loud Lucy and Caspian had to cover their ears. The storm Caspian and Lucy had sensed fell upon them without warning, gusts of wind pulling at Lucy's clothes and hair, stealing her breath away. Fear slid through Lucy. Even in her own modern world it was dangerous to be caught at sea in a storm, and being in a wooden ship was just as deadly as being in a steel one.

"Below deck, NOW!" Caspian ordered as the sky blacked and rain came pouring down, drenching them to the core. Wave upon wave battered the Dawn Treader, rocking her to and fro at dangerous angles.

"What about you?" Lucy had to shout to be heard over the roar of the sea, the creaking of the ship, and the howl of the wind.

"I need to stay up here and help the men." Caspian put his mouth close to her ear so he could avoid shouting. "I want you below deck where I know you will be safe. Please Lucy, just go."

The plea in Caspian's voice convinced her. Lucy wouldn't have obeyed a royal command, not being one of Caspian's subjects; but his concern for her welfare spoke to both her common sense and emotions.

"Be careful." Lucy reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his clean shaven cheek. Surprised by her own boldness, Lucy hurried below deck before Caspian could see the blush spreading across her cheeks. Once in her cabin she securely locked the door behind her, as if to shut out the tumbling thoughts in her head.

During the dizzying ride Lucy took the opportunity to analyze her feelings about herself, Caspian, and Narnia, and sought to come to a conclusion that was satisfactory to her feelings and all other parties involved. Halfway through the tempest she heard a loud crack that wasn't as loud as the thunder, but just as deadly, Lucy fearing that one of the masts had fallen, crushing members of the crew, or worse Edmund or Caspian, who both remained up top. It was in response to that deadly and scary sound that Lucy resolved that no matter what she would find a way to stay in Narnia, with or without Caspian. She knew she couldn't force him into a relationship, but she would be damned if she didn't stay in Narnia.

Slowly, slowly the storm subsided, and just as slowly the adrenaline that flowed in her veins left Lucy, leaving her feeling drained. She knew that the nastiest part was over, but the trials of the human will and endurance were next in coming. But right now all Lucy wanted to do was sleep off her exhaustion and let her decision to stay soak in. Sluggishly she moved to the trunk at the end of the bed, pulling out one of Caspian's large shirts to sleep in. She felt heavy and leaden due to not only the wild ride of the storm, but the emotional ups and downs of the last couple of days. She had just pulled the shirt over her head after stripping out of her damp clothes when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" Lucy jumped, holding closed the large neck of the shirt closed.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Caspian's voice was faint and muffled through the wood.

"Yes I am, thank you." Her heart sped up.

"You don't sound it, open up." He commanded. _What?_ She couldn't open the door for him, she wasn't dressed. She only wore one of his old big shirts, even if it did come down to just past her knees.

"Caspian-"

"Lucy, I am a king and I can be very stubborn." His voice sounded exhausted and weary. Lucy didn't want to upset Caspian so she slowly opened the door.

Caspian's once green jade tunic was salt and sweat stained, and was missing a sleeve. A bruise was blooming on his right cheekbone, a florid green and yellow even in the lantern light. His hair, which was so curly, was even more tangled and wild than normal. He looked like he had been in a fight with a bear and the bear had won. Even his hands were raw from handling the lings and rigging.

"You look dreadful." Forgetting her modesty Lucy directed Caspian to sit in a nearby chair. She then pored water from a corked flask into a small bowl that was secured to a table, before pouring three drops of her cordial into the water then grabbed a rag out of the cupboard below the table.

"I feel dreadful." Caspian concurred, sitting still as Lucy tended to his many cuts and bruises. She focused on the situation, not letting herself feel any embarrassment at the fact she was clad in so little.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing the healing water against his palms, healing the abrasions with just a few swipes. She struggled to ignore the warmth and heat radiating off Caspian in waves despite his clothes that were soaking wet.

"The spar on the topmast is broken, two of the sails are ripped and the dragon tail stern is broken off and lost somewhere in the sea." He winced as she dabbed the rag against the cut of his forehead above his left eye, breath hissing through his teeth.

"Sorry. Quit being such a baby and sit still." Lucy re-soaked the rag and rung the excess water out. "This needs to be cleaned before it gets infected."

Caspian clenched his teeth and stared into space as Lucy continued to tend to him. The power and warmth of his aura finally soaking into her, making her act even more tenderly towards him. A strange sense of intimacy settled over the room, making Lucy wonder how it would feel having a relationship with Caspian in Narnia.

"Are there any others as bad off as you?"

"No, thankfully." Caspian rubbed the back of his neck. "The only reason I'm so bad off is because I kept jumping in first."

"An impulsive king, that's something that you don't see in the modern world." Lucy laughed, ringing out the rag thoroughly before pouring the healing water into a flask and corking it, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Who's modern world, your or mine?" He lounged back in the chair, unreadable eyes following her like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Either one really." Lucy shrugged, storing the flask into the trunk, knowing that if 'healing water' were to get into the environment it would wreak havoc on all parties involved.

"Tell me more about your world." Caspian prodded, peeling off his outer tunic with the missing sleeve, leaving him in a linen shirt and breeches.

"It has it's good and bad, just like Narnia." She replied slowly sitting on the bed and sliding her knees up under the front of the shirt, careful not to show too much in front of Caspian and make them both uncomfortable. "But there's more bad than good. Random murders, robberies, dirtying the environment, and locking of doors at night." She sighed. "The day and age isn't as innocent as it is here in Narnia."

"No wonder you want to stay here." Caspian murmured.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed quietly, staring out the window even though only stars were visible.

"Well, if you feel that way, talk to Aslan about it." Caspian stood and stretched with a yawn. "I better get some rest. Don't get up." Lucy was about to get up and accompany Caspian to the door, but his hand on her shoulder stayed her. His palm was hot through the thin linen material, searing her flesh. The moment seemed to freeze as Lucy met Caspian's eyes. Blue-grey met hazel, an unspoken and cryptic message that wasn't understood passed between the two, fragile and new.

"Caspian?"

Just as quickly the moment came it was gone, shattered by Lucy's whispered question. Lucy could have kicked herself as she watched Caspian blink his eyes, as if coming out of a trace. She watched him win his battle, returning to the real world with a sense of dread, fearing the moment was purely in her imagination.

"Forgive me Lucy." He apologized, pulling his hand away. "I don't know what came over me."

"That's fine Caspian." She said softly, already missing his presence.

Nodding Caspian scooped up his disregarded tunic before striding to the cabin door. Lucy felt the warmth of the room leave with him, leaving her in a vacuum. She knew she was falling in love with the King of Narnia, but was hesitant to voice her feelings, fearful of being rejected.

"By the way." Caspian paused and turned back. "Are you warm enough in here at night?"

"Once I'm under the covers it's not a problem." Lucy replied hesitantly, wondering why he would ask such a question.

"The next port we reach I'll be sure to get you some heavier garments." He smiled softly. "Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Caspian." Lucy replied to Caspian's back. He closed the door silently, making Lucy wonder what was bothering him so. He had seemed so cool just before he left, as if he were another person altogether. She knew that Caspian did not like to play favorites, but was warm to everyone he knew, so why the sudden change? He was even polite to Eustace. Did it have something to do with the peck on the cheek she gave him? Lucy's head hurt trying to pin down the reason for Caspian's crisp-like attitude; she decided to let it lie. Climbing into the full size bed she curled up in the middle and let sleep take her away, even if only for a short time.

After the fury of the storm came the peril of little food and even less water to go around. Edmund and Lucy had little trouble adjusting to the situation, and the few difficulties they had were never voiced and shown before the crew, but Eustace was another matter.

"You're king and queen, why don't you get your water first?" Eustace groused a day into the provision rationing. Everyone was lined up to get their morning cup of water, one of the two that each person was allowed.

"I should have thought it was obvious. They have to work harder than us." Edmund said flatly. He said sewing on one end of a battered sail while Lucy sat beside him, mending the other end of the sail. The work wasn't tiring, just tedious.

"They're bone idle." Eustace grumbled.

"They're half starved and they only get two cups of water a day." Lucy tried to explain, but when she saw Eustace open his mouth she promptly shut him out, not wanting to hear the next whiny remark.

"That's disgusting Eustace, even for you." Caspian's furious voice broke through the calm Lucy had wrapped around herself. If whatever Eustace had said could outrage the unflappable Caspian then she was glad she hadn't heard what her cousin had said.

"Lucy." Caspian handed her a cup of water, fingers brushing before moving on. Ever since the night of the storm Caspian had been touching Lucy in small, almost insignificant ways that befuddled her even more due to the fact that he had never made those small touches before.

Around midnight of the second day of rationing, the whole of the ship was startled from their sleep by Reepicheep's bellow of,

"Thief, thief!"

Apparently Eustace had been trying to steal a cup of water, making Lucy's opinion of her cousin drop drastically, if it were even possible for it to drop any lower than it already was. Once Eustace was forced to apologize to the crew Caspian let him have a small sip of water before declaring that anyone caught stealing water again would be lashed twenty times. As the men went back their bunks Lucy stayed in the shadows, too awake to go back to sleep. She stood silent, observing the young blonde man who leaned against the mast beside the cask of water.

"Oh Aslan, a breeze, a breeze." Caspian prayed in a whisper, face tilted up towards the star studded sky above. Up top in the crow's nest one of the crewmen called out,

"A wind sire, a wind!"

Smiling softly at the relief on Caspian's face Lucy returned to her cabin on kitten feet, sure and silent. Some time later, as she lay in bed trying to sleep, she heard Caspian walk by her door, his footsteps slowing down almost to a stop before moving on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
Early the next morning land was sighted, the second good sign in the span of just a few hours. Lush green hills and barren mountains jutted out of the cerulean waters, sandy beaches luring them ashore. Lucy finally breathed a sigh of relief to have something solid under her feet, if only for a few days. Quickly activity buzzed everywhere as royalty and crew alike began to set up camp behind a hill just past the edge of the beach. Lucy set up her own tent before heading off with Reepicheep to gather edible plants and berries while Edmund, Caspian and Drinian went hunting for meat. Others harvested clean water to drink and cook with. The first day and night were dedicated to replenishing the food and water supply, eating and resting. One dawn came work would begin on repairing the Dawn Treader.

"It is good to have you back in Narnia, my lady." Reepicheep said to Lucy as they were returning to camp, both carrying deep, large baskets full of berries, their first harvest.

"It is good to be back, but also bittersweet to think that this is not permanent." She confided in the mouse, knowing the valiant creature would not betray her confidence. "I love my world, but I'm not happy there like I am here."

"Have you approached Aslan with your dilemma?" Reep asked curiously, wet nose twitching and eyes shining with concern.

"No, but I will." She paused. "But Caspian said the same thing after the storm when I was tending his wounds."

"There is a good match for you if you were to stay." Reep foretold. "And there would be a second Golden Age of Narnia." The mouse sounded so pleased at the idea of her ruling once again Lucy decided to keep her doubts to herself, not wanting to disappoint her favorite mouse.

When they arrived supper was being served, the day almost gone with the sun sinking fast in the west. The meal was halfway finished when Edmund noticed there was someone missing.

"Where's Eustace?"

"I'd forgotten all about him." Lucy confessed, having gotten used to ignoring her cousin.

"If I know Eustace," Caspian said standing and fetching his second helping of food. "He's found a place to dodge work all day and will return when his nostrils twitch to the smell of cooking."

But Caspian was mistaken as the sun continued to sink into the horizon, there was still no sign of Eustace. By that time Lucy was considerably worried; Eustace was a city boy whose only time spent in the country was on family outings, and even then those were only to family houses, not a real wood. Even the real woods in England were considerably more tame than anything Narnia had to offer, and that was for someone who was native to Narnia, not a complete and total stranger. The crew spread out and searched the nearby forest in the hopes that Eustace had merely found a comfortable hiding spot and had fallen asleep, but as night fully set in there was no sign of the third guest in Narnia.

"We'll find him, tomorrow." Caspian consoled Edmund and Lucy. She thought she had heard him mutter 'if we can' as he crawled into his tent for the night.

"C'mon Lucy, we'd better get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow we'll need it." Edmund dropped down to crawl into his tent also, leaving Lucy to stare out at the dark island alone.

"Listen to your brother Lucy." Caspian's voice came from his tent. "Everything will work itself out."

But the next day their search turned up with nothing. Eustace was nowhere on the island. Around late afternoon Caspian returned to camp with Ritz, Drinian and Reep, accompanied by whispers that there was a dragon on the island. Edmund and Lucy decided to ask.

"Yes, there is a dragon." Caspian answered grimly.

"Where?" Lucy asked, not liking the idea of a dragon nearby.

"It's landed on the beach, cutting us off from the ship." Caspian had a troubled look on his face. "In the morning we'll suit up and go down to the beach and face it."

Night passed uneasily, Lucy and the men having trouble sleeping. Visions of a nightmare dragon attacks ran through everyone's minds, chasing away sleep. Yet, as the sun rose over the dewy grass, all the men were donning their armor, preparing for battle before marching to the beach. The dragon, a skinny thing only a dozen feet long at the most, sat rocking his head from side to side, tears coming from its eyes. Lucy, with her tender heart, didn't want to hurt the creature unless it were necessary and her immediate response was to go and help the poor creature.

"Tears." Drinian warned. "That's what crocodiles do; they catch you off your guard.

Reepicheep ran up to the dragon, confidant in his boldness.

"Dragon! Can you understand speech?"

The dragon made a nodding motion with it's head, small tendrils of smoke curling away from it's nostrils. Reep continued to interrogate the beast.

"Can you speak?"

Negative.

"Then it is idle to ask you your business, but if you are a friend, raise your left foreleg." The dragon instantly complied, a gold bracelet flashing against the green scales. Precious rubies, emeralds and diamonds winked up at them from their settings in the gold along with an alien looking symbol.

"Drinian, look. There's a device upon the gold." Caspian sounded perplexed.

"I've seen that symbol before." The captain murmured.

"Of course you have. It's the mark of a great Narnian family. This is the armband of the missing Lord Octeaseau." Caspian's voice grew colder and harder with each word.

"Villain, have you eaten a Narnian lord?" Reep thrust his sword in the dragons face, whiskers quivering in outrage.

The dragon shook his head negative frantically. Then the dragon was asked if he was the Lord Octeaseau, but the dragon again replied negative.

"Are you someone else? Another person places under an enchantment?" Lucy asked the creature, grasping at straws. The dragon began to nod, more smoke billowing from it's nostrils.

"Eustace?" Edmund asked, gaining a positive nod. Cheers went up that he was still alive, but unfortunately he was a dragon. Lucy grew concerned. There were some enchantments that had no reversal spell, evil and malicious cursed designed by warped witches and wizards. She feared Eustace would be a dragon forever.

For the next three days it was work, work, work from dawn until dusk for everyone. Lucy spent most of her time on board the ship, volunteering to help some of the crew to clean the Dawn Treader. While Lucy was doing this, Edmund, Caspian, Drinian, Reepicheep and dragon Eustace were gathering and actually finishing the wooden components needed to repair the ship. On the last day Lucy was at camp, helping the men breakdown and load up the tents and camping equipment when s shout went up from the beach. Turning Lucy knew that it had something to do with Eustace, her mind running in circles trying to figure out how to revert Eustace back to his original self.

Racing to the beach right behind Caspian, Lucy's mind went completely blank, as if someone saw a power surge and shut off the power source. Yet the emptiness had a calm, soothing feel to it, warming Lucy. Only one thing could produce such a transformation, such a healing of the soul, and that was Aslan. It was the same flood of relief she had received when Aslan rose whole from the broken Stone Table so long ago.

Standing on the beach to greet them, fully clothed and his form his own, was Eustace. All the men cheered, and Lucy, having promised to keep Aslan's sacrifice her own, spoke not a word of the calm knowledge she had.

"It was a lion, but a big, kind, quiet lion with piercing eyes." Eustace gushed, a sour frown no longer present on his face.

"You've seen Aslan." Lucy smiled, remembering how she had felt when she first met the absolute King of Narnia.

"The one you're always talking about?"

"Oh yes, he's seen Aslan." Caspian agreed emphatically.

Then Eustace, almost as if he were another person, gave Caspian the arm Bracelet of Lord Octeaseau. For a moment no one seemed to know what to do with the circlet of gold and precious stones, feeling as if they had failed the Narnian lord.

"It seems we have found our second lord too late." Caspian said in a solemn tone, voice quiet. "We shall leave this here, as a remembrance of a brave and noble man."

So the only identifying remain of the Narnian lord was placed on a smooth, flat rock at the base of the cliff nearby, far from the reach of the tide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
Once at sea the change in Eustace became quite noticeable. No grousing, no bad temper, and no picking on Reepicheep or anyone else. He was pleasant and polite, even going so far as to help with basic maintaince. Apparently Eustace's stint as a dragon seemed to have knocked some sense into his head.

"He seems different, you know." Caspian said one night as he and Lucy played chess on the upper deck, most of the crew having retired for the night, including Edmund and Eustace.

"His time spent as a dragon did him some good." Lucy replied, automatically blocking Caspian's every move. "And it's about time."

"See," Caspian countered her block by taking her pawn. "Being in Narnia has done him some good."

She simply smiled, unable to speak because Caspian had just flashed her one of his genuine and heart stopping grins. She loved it when he was able to relax and just be a young man, no crown to worry about or a royal attitude he must maintain. She was glimpsing the true Caspian, not the King of Narnia.

"Have you gotten in contact with Aslan yet?" Caspian asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, ignoring the chessboard.

"Not directly, no."

"Directly?"

Lucy looked away from Caspian, unsure if she could divulge her knowledge of the truth. She and Susan had sworn not to tell anyone, even on the pain of death. The feared that if anyone found out what Aslan had done for Edmund, then the people would see him as an unfit ruler. _But that day is long over._ Ever since they stepped back through the wardrobe the last time that age had ended. But old, ingrained secrets were hard to relinquish.

"What I am about to tell you has never been told to another soul." Lucy gazed out at the black satin of the sea. "Of course, you know the tales of the Golden Age, but what do you know of our fight with the White Witch?"

"Only that you came through a door in the forest, were aided by beavers to Aslan's Howe, and killed the White Witch in a great battle." Caspian answered, attention fixed upon her.

"She fell to her death." She murmured. "Aslan roared, making the earth shake, she fell off a cliff and supposedly died. When we first met though, the old hag with the werewolf was the White Witch."

"Really?" Caspian's manner turned earnest as he rested his elbows on the edge of the chess table. "How could you tell?"

"Her voice and the werewolf." Lucy replied. "Her secret police were wolves."

"What about Aslan?" This brought Lucy to the main reason for her tale, and the reason she was hesitant as well.

"As you've already been told part of the tale, I will tell you." Lucy leaned across the table in a similar manner to Caspian, bringing them closer together and lowering her voice. "When Edmund first came to Narnia he was following me. Since I was with Mr. Tummas, Edmund began to wander in the woods. The White Witch came upon him, and I'm not quite sure what took place, he has never told us, but I'm sure it wasn't a good experience. Later though, when we were having supper with the Beavers, Edmund slipped away."

"He went to her, didn't he?" Caspian whispered in quiet disbelief.

"Yes, but once we reached Aslan one of the White Witch's wolves attacked, when Peter killed him in combat, the others ran back to her, too afraid to continue without their leader. Aslan sent the flying creatures after them to retrieve Edmund and bring him back to the Stone Table."

"Aslan's Howe." Caspian corrected.

"The next day, the White Witch appeared demanding that we turn Edmund over to her, since all traitors belonged to her in accordance with the Deep Magic. Aslan spoke to the Witch alone and away from camp for some time before returning." Lucy sat in somewhat of a trance, the events of the past playing in her mind like a slideshow, lost in the past. Vaguely she knew Caspian was watching her, letting her tell the tale that she had kept inside for not only a year, but hundreds of years. Caspian only knew it as legend, but to Lucy it was as real as the ship they sailed in.

"And?" Caspian prodded.

"Aslan said that everything was taken care of, that the White Witch had renounced her claim on Edmund." Lucy's voice became distant to her ears.

"I sense that something was kept hidden." His eyes narrowed and a frown marred his brow.

"You'd be right." Lucy affirmed. "Neither Susan or I could sleep that night, so we decided to go and act on our feelings by speaking to Aslan. He was standing alone in the moonlight, sad and alone. When he began to walk we followed, but soon he told us to join him only if we would stop and let him go on alone when he commanded us to, telling us that no matter what happened to not let ourselves be seen."

Lucy's voice broke, remembering that horrible night. The anguish of not being able to help, to do something to stop the madness of the White Witch and her followers. The terror of being seen as the evil ones pounced on Aslan like ravenous beasts that they were before running into the night with flaming torched, howling like unholy creatures. Even the hopelessness at removing the bonds that held Aslan fast to the stone altar and then the unbearable joy and hope at seeing him rise again.

Lucy was pulled out of her musings of the past as warm hands came to cover her own. Looking at Caspian her heart warmed along with her hands; concern filled the King's eyes with the desire to take away her pain if only she would allow him.

"You don't have to continue." Caspian whispered. "You don't have to tell me."

"Yes, I do." She replied just as quietly, taking a deep breath. "Aslan had ordered us to stay hidden for a reason. After the meeting with the White Witch he ordered us to move our camp into the forest and away from the Stone Table. That night he returned with us watching him from our hiding place in the shadows. Aslan was to take Edmund's place as her sacrifice. The Witch and her followers bound Aslan to the Table that later Susan and I were unable to free him. They first muzzled him and then shaved his mane to add to the shame of the event. And then, to our horror, the Witch, using an ancient stone dagger, pierced Aslan's heart, killing him before our eyes."

Lucy sniffed, tears clouding her vision, the pain still very real and powerful. Caspian handed her a handkerchief. After blowing her nose indelicately, garnering a small smile from him, she continued with her story.

"Susan saved me, keeping me from rushing in and getting myself killed. I was in an emotional rage. Only when everyone, including the Witch left we came out of hiding. We were able to get the muzzle off, but we weren't able to free the ropes. A swarm of mice did that job for us. All night we kept vigil over Aslan's body, and at dawn we looked out upon Cair Paravel, our backs to Aslan. That was when a loud thundering crash rent the air, startling us and making us turn back to Aslan. His body was no longer there and the Stone Table was broken in two right down the middle."

"How could stone break like that?" Caspian wondered aloud.

"Magic." Lucy said, returning Caspian's attention to her. He reached out a hand and wiped away her tears with a brush of his fingertips, the tender touch making her heart melt. It was such a warm and intimate gesture that it broke Lucy's heart, making her long for another life. Reluctantly Lucy finished her tale.

"Aslan stood beside the Stone Table, utterly whole. He told us that there was a magic even stronger than the Deep Magic, one that if an innocent willing gave up their life for another that the Stone Table would break and Death itself would be denied."

Silence followed, stretching for some time as Caspian absorbed what Lucy had just revealed to him, studying her face. Lucy, in turn, sat gazing out at the dark sea around them, not wanting to meet his gaze and show him that Aslan's sacrifice meant so much, so deeply to her. She could practically hear Caspian's mind processing the details of the story she had just told him.

"Aslan sacrificed himself for Edmund?" His tone was quite and reserved.

"Yes. Only Aslan, Susan and I knew."

"And now you told me."

"The danger has long since passed where Edmund might not be seen as a fit ruler of Narnia and her people, and you can be the only one who knows the whole truth." Lucy stood with a yawn. "Tonight's game was effectively derailed."

"Get some rest, we can finish the game tomorrow and continue our talk." Caspian stood as well. "I'll make sure that this gets put away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Caspian nodded. "I'm a king, not an invalid."

Laughing Lucy shook her head and retired for the night. As she slept she found a deep peace, knowing she wasn't the only one in Narnia to share her secret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
The next week was uneventful, except for the nightly games of chess between her and Caspian. Every night they would share a little piece of their past and reflect upon their journey. Lucy was surprisingly content with the situation, taking things one day at a time. Soon another island appeared, this time shrouded in mist and cloaked in secrecy. Lucy was hesitant to explore farther than the beach, but she didn't want to be seen as a coward by Caspian. She followed Edmund, Eustace, Reepicheep and Caspian as they traveled deeper into the island. But it was and exploration that would not be soon forgotten.

Reepicheep led the way to a cave, his inquisitive mouse nose twitching just as much as his tail. Inside the cave was a beautiful chamber with columns that were encrusted with shells that supported shell encrusted walls and a shell covered ceiling. It was a mesmerizing place, but it made Lucy feel cold and on edge.

"A sword and it's Narnian by the look of it." Caspian knelt to inspect the rusted and tarnished sword.

"It must have lain here for ages for it to have rusted like that." Edmund commented, kneeling beside Caspian to examine the weapon.

"There's a coin from Narnia too." Lucy picked up the eroded silver 10 crescent piece, noting that it bore Peter's image. The coin was either ancient, or the currency image for Narnia hadn't changed in over three hundred years. Lost in her thoughts Lucy heard the others talking about chain mail, beasts and dragons, prompting her to rub her arms in fear.

"I don't think I like this place." She muttered.

"Look!" Eustace exclaimed pointing. At the far end of the cave lay a deep pool of water, fed by a crystalline waterfall. The water was crystal clear, crisp and cool. But that wasn't what Eustace was freaking out about; instead it was the golden statue that lay at the bottom of the pool.

"That's not gold at all, but a trick of the light." Lucy pointed out, knowing that it would logically be stupid to place a statue at the bottom of a pool of water and not have it taller than the water. Besides, who would have a life size, nude statue of a man on an island like this, and leave it in a pool of water at the back of a secluded cave.

Edmund dipped the end of the rusted sword into the water to test the depths when the sword turned the same color as the statue, showing the others that she was right. But suddenly Edmund dropped the sword, splashing water.

"Back all of you, get back quick." Edmund jumped back away from the edge of the water.

"What is it Edmund?" Caspian asked.

"Gold! Splashes of gold." He pointed at his shoes, where it looked as if someone had dropped splashed of gold paint on Edmunds boot tops.

No wonder Lucy was getting a bad feeling about the cave. That wasn't a statue, but the immortally frozen body of a man that was robbed of his life. Edmund spoke her thoughts aloud seconds before Caspian went crazy. He began ranting on and on about how the island should be called Goldwater Island and they were to keep all knowledge of the island an absolute secret. Edmund protested that sine he was one of the Royal Four, he was not subject to Caspian's rules and mandates, causing the two kings to fight. Lucy, fearing that either her brother or Caspian would fall into the pool she jumped in, hitting at the two of them to get them to stop. Lucy tried to separate the two of them, but Caspian pushed her away.

"Stop it, the both of you, stop it right now!" Lucy screeched, desperate to get the two of them to stop.

"Get away little girl." Caspian raged at her, a glazed frenzy in his eyes.

Being called that by Caspian hurt more than she cared to admit, more than she thought it could. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Giving up she moved away from the two kings, huddling near one of the encrusted columns.

"Aslan! Aslan!" Eustace cried staring at nothing, pointing at an opposite wall. That broke the spell that greed had woven over the two.

"I say, did I just do something stupid?" Caspian asked no one in particular, a dazed look on his face.

"Stupid? Why I've never seen such greed." Lucy snapped, her anger showing.

Turning she stomped out of the cave, not trusting herself to not say something that she wouldn't be able to take back. She was ready to be back on the Dawn Treader, alone in her cabin that was really Caspian's. She knew Caspian hadn't been conscious of his words, but they still hurt to the bone. That night Lucy skipped the chess game with Caspian, pleading a headache. She could tell by his voice through the door that he was hurt and confused, but he would just have to live. Three days later they came upon another island.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"It's so pretty here, I wonder what the name of this place is." Lucy mused as Drinian led the expedition, Caspian helping her over a fallen log, the incident at Deathwater Island apparently forgotten.

Soon Lucy had to stop due to the fact that she had gotten some sand in her boot. Sitting on a flat rock well within view of the beach she told the others to go on without her, and that she would catch up to them. Drinian was the only one to voice his concerns since the others knew that Lucy was capable of taking care of herself. As soon as the others disappeared from sight, however, things began to get creepy.

All around her there were the voices of men, but she couldn't see anyone. The ground shook with each step they took, shaking Lucy even more. Dozens of men spoke at once, confusing her, making it hard to understand what they were saying to each other. In the midst off all the chatter, indicating the men thought that Lucy couldn't hear them as well as see them, she picked up on the fact that they were planning to cut Caspian and the others off at the beach when they returned to their boat. Waiting to see that the footprints left by the invisible men turned away from her Lucy sprinted away, searching for the others.

Using her rusty tracking skills from the days when she was the queen, Lucy quickly found the men and mouse standing before what looked to be a house right out of the English countryside. Reepicheep was marveling over a water pump that was pumping water by itself when Lucy skidded to a stop just short of plowing into Caspian.

"What's wrong Lu?" Edmund asked as Lucy struggled to catch her breath.

"There were invisible men all around me." She gasped. "And they were thump – thumping, And they're going to ambush us back at the seashore."

"Invisible enemies?" Caspian mused.

Lucy nodded, still trying to catch her breath. What manner of creature, which is invisible, would want to barbarically cut someone off from their own ship instead of trying to be diplomatic about it? Would they slaughter them without a word, or would they toy with them first? These thoughts kept bouncing about in Lucy's head as she followed the others down to the beach.

"Hold right there sirs!" A voice boomed the minute they stepped onto the sand. All around large footprints were appearing in the sand, but there were no creatures that were visible to be making the impressions.

"Who are you? What have we done to earn your enmity?" Caspian demanded.

"No, no enmity."

"We want something only your little girl can do." Said another voice. "Perhaps we should all sit down."

A circle appeared in the sand, and Lucy along with the others, were shoved onto the circle and then told to sit down. Having no choice they did as they were told, Lucy practically being forced to sit in Caspian's lap. With the hand that didn't hold his sword Caspian slipped an arm about Lucy's waist to keep her steady, but also made her feel slightly uncomfortable as well.

"Now, since time out of mind, this island has been the home to a magician." Spoke the second voice which the others called Chief. "One day he became fed up with us and cast an uglyfing spell upon us." Lucy's heart bled ice for the invisible ones. If they were made ugly, perhaps they deserved it.

"So instead of looking like this we decided that one day when the magician had his afternoon nap we crept up the stairs to see if there was something we could do about the spell."

"Dark, scary stairs that are narrow." Another voice added, with a chorus of others agreeing. Lucy rolled her eyes, ready to be gone from the island. Beneath her Caspian shifted slightly, left hand still gripping his sword tightly.

"Oh how we searched, but we couldn't find a way to break the spell. So instead we cast as spell that would make someone as invisible as they wished to be."

_Idiots_, Lucy thought. _Why not just ask the magician?_

"But now were tired of being invisible and we want to change back."

"Why don't you ask the magician?" Caspian echoed Lucy's thoughts.

"Disappeared he has, or dead." Another voice replied. "Besides, only a young girl can break the spell."

Reepicheep and the others started muttering among themselves as Lucy contemplated the situation. All they were asking was that she go up some spooky stairs, face an equally scary magician and read a spell. How hard could it be? Unless, she had to go up the stairs at night, then she wouldn't do it.

"Would I be able to go up the stairs at night, or may I do it in daylight?" She asked no one in particular.

"Go up those stairs at night!?"

"Daylight, in daylight." The chief declared quickly. So, it was either do up a creepy stairway in the daylight or is killed by invisible swords along with her friends; it wasn't much of a choice.

"All right, I'll do it." Lucy spoke quickly before the others could voice their concerns. "Don't try to stop me."

"But Lucy, an evil magician…" Caspian began.

"Look it's a risk to my life as well." Lucy cut in. "I don't want to be cut up into bits be invisible swords."

"Very well, we agree." Edmund sighed.

"Good. Now up to the big house and we'll serve you supper." Chief said merrily as the others agreed in loud voices.

Lucy was lost in her thoughts as they were ushered, somewhat clumsily, into the house to be served by equally klutzy hosts who apparently couldn't see themselves either. She barely tasted the rich food, too worried about what she would find and scolding herself because of her foolishness. In the old time Lucy was known as valiant, fearless, and it would dishonor her very own legacy to show anything but a calm and pulled together attitude, not showing the fear she really felt. Unfortunately her sleep was plagued with misty, spider web thin dreams that she was unable to remember that seemed to sap her strength. The next morning Edmund, Eustace, Drinian, Reep and Caspian followed her to the bottom of the stairs, giving her silent support.

"The last door on the right." Edmund muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy sighed. "Always the way of magical types, a test before a test."

"Don't worry. Just find the book of spells and see what you can do." Eustace volunteered.

Lucy sighed again. She knew that Eustace was trying to help, but she wasn't worried exactly, just irritated that this magician had more than likely booby trapped the room the spell book was in, if not the hallway leading to it. She just wanted to get the whole thing over with and get back on the Dawn Treader and away form the soon to be un-invisible creatures who forced her to do their dirty work. Even invisible, the creatures grated on her nerves that were already fraying from the emotional turmoil swirling within her every time she looked in Caspian's general direction.

"Good luck." Caspian said softly as she began her ascent, feeling his eyes boring into her back.

Going carefully Lucy made her way down the hall, studying the various paintings, portraits and tapestries that lined the walls along that path she was forced to take. The most striking painting was a large masterpiece, a photo realistic rendering of Lucy and her siblings' coronation. Crowns floated on golden beams of sunlight, materializing above their heads as Aslan stood before them, regal in the center of the painting. Tears pricked her eyes and her chest tightened as she forced herself to move on. _Oh, Aslan, I do miss Narnia so._

Finally Lucy came upon the last door on the right, opening it with a great deal of caution. The book lay upon a table in the center of the room, open and waiting. She filled through the pages of the ancient book, pausing at a page containing a spell for beauty. The spell would make the speaker beautiful beyond anyone could imagine. She could become so beautiful that Caspian couldn't help but fall in love with her. As she opened her mouth to speak the spell an image of Aslan appeared on the page, roaring at her, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

Flipping the page Lucy came upon the spell she was searching for. Following the instructions of the spell Lucy spoke the words, blew soft upon the page and uttered the magical words that would free the creatures of their self-imposed invisibility spell. As she was turning to leave the room and rejoin the others downstairs she caught sight of an older man in shimmering robes sitting in a large, comfortable chair before a nearby window with its drapes pulled tight.

"Ah, Queen Lucy, what a delight!"

"Corriarkin," Aslan's voice rumbled into being as his head slowly appeared in the middle of the room between Lucy and the magician.

"Welcome to the least of your houses." The magician stood, bowing deeply.

"Lucy, why do you envy Susan?" The Great Lion asked her. Lucy hung her head in shame, angling her eyes to still focus on Aslan.

"Are you angry with me?" She whispered sadly. She couldn't bear it if Aslan was mad at her.

"No my child." He began to fade away.

"Aslan, may I see you again?" Lucy asked urgently, not wanting the lion to disappear so soon.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"I call all times soon." Aslan rumbled before disappearing completely.

"How did you like my book of spells?" The magician asked Lucy as he settled back into his chair.

"Parts of it very much." Lucy replied honestly, not wanting to make someone who was reportedly said to be very powerful angry.

"Thanks to you the Dufflepuds are visible again." The magician smiled serenely at Lucy as she mover closer to where the old man sat, drawn to him.

"Dufflepuds?" Lucy was confused and trying not to laugh at such a silly name.

"Come, and I'll show you." The magician led her to a nearby window and pulled back the drapes covering it. Below there were mushroom looking things spread out all over the grounds, but they were the most unusual looking mushrooms Lucy had ever seen. Looking closer Lucy could make out the heads and torsos of both males and females alike lying underneath the mushroom caps, but she couldn't see their legs and feet. Suddenly it dawned on Lucy, the reason why the creatures thumped was because they only had one large foot and a solid stem for legs.

"That's why they thump." Bidding the magician goodbye Lucy raced down the stairs.

"The spell worked! The magician is lovely and I've seen Aslan!" The others met her in the foyer before following her outside. The dufflepuds were bouncing around crazily while speaking at once in their loud voices and giving Lucy a headache. Briefly greeting the dufflepuds Lucy managed to slip away with a sigh of relief to the beach, the others following behind more slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"Seven years ago it was; a ship from Narnia came to this island with four lords." Corriarkan mused as they stood on the beach within view of the Treader. "After replenishing their stores they continued on eastward."

"Can you remember their names?" Caspian asked eagerly.

"Lords Travillion, Argos, Madramoor and Roop." The magician said in a regal manner that signified that he was quite proud of the fact that he could still remember their names after seven years.

"Can you tell us what lies ahead?" Edmund inquired.

"Even I do not know what lies in those far eastern seas." Corriarkan shook his head regretfully. Soon they were back aboard the Dawn Treader sailing onward, ever east. But once on board Caspian cornered Lucy, a question in his eyes.

"Lucy, is there something wrong? You haven't been the same since we left Deathwater Island." They stood side by side at the prow of the ship, watching the waters ripple off the front of the ship.

"No Caspian, nothing's wrong." Lucy sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to not tell Caspian eventually about how he had hurt her feelings. "My feelings are just bruised, that's all."

"Bruised?" Caspian asked concerned, moving closer to her side. "What did I do or say to hurt you?"

"It's not your fault Caspian, you weren't yourself." Lucy could feel him gazing at her, slowly moving closer, but she refused to meet him in the eye.

"Still, I have hurt you." Caspian touched her shoulder gently, voice deep and troubled. "I am so sorry."

"You're forgiven Caspian. I never held against you." She finally looked at him, smiling up into his somber face. "I don't blame you."

"Whatever happened, don't blame yourself either." Lucy opened her mouth to disagree, but Caspian covered her lips with one of his work roughened fingers, fingers that were of a working man, not a king. "Don't lie, I know you Luce, You'll blame yourself before you blame anyone else."

"You're right, but-"

"Sire, you better see this." Drinian called from the top deck, shattering the delicate moment. Lucy followed Caspian, unnerved by the usually unflappable captains' tone. Before them loomed a wall of dark mist, obscuring the horizon as far as the eye could see. Around Lucy the men began to argue whether to turn back of keep their heading; in the end the Treader stayed true to course.

Lanterns were lit to see into the darkness, the depth of water being measured to prevent running aground. Lucy stood to the side, out of the crews way, observing everything when a haunted voice called out from somewhere beyond the ship, pleading the help.

"Please, take me on board, I beg of you." The man's voice was distraught and was followed by a splash as a man called out the marking of one fathom. Drinian told them to come about and stand as the splashing of the mystery man came closer to the side of the Treader. The man continued to shout until he could be seen in the torchlight surrounding the ship like a glowing aura. Lucy was appalled at the state of the mans clothing and obvious health. His scraps of clothes were ragged and he was so thin and sleep deprived that he looked to be almost a walking ghost. His breeches were torn and filthy and much too large for his thin body, and his eyes were sunken deep within bruised purple skin.

"You must get away!" The man demanded in a desperate plea. "This island is cursed; this is the island where dreams come true."

The crew began to mutter in excitement, but Lucy kept quiet. If this was the island where dreams came true, then why did the man appear to be haggard and broken. Not all dreams were what the dreamer wanted them to be. Sometimes they were windows into the wants and desires that even the dreamer wasn't aware of or wanted to acknowledge. Other times they were sent to the dreamers as a peek into what was destined in the dreamers' future if the person knew how to be open to the insight provided by such dreams.

"Fools, not dreams, not daydreams, but where your worst dreams, your worst nightmares come true!" The man wept in fear and pity, huddled in against himself between Lucy and Caspian. In lieu of this announcement the men all around began to mutter their nightmares, deafening Lucy. Before her eyes she saw Caspian collapse, a dagger in his heart, his eyes on hers. He reached out a bloodied hand and Lucy moved toward him only to be rooted to where she stood making her watch horrified as Caspian struggled for his last breath, blood bubbling up between his lips. Lucy knew this was a illusion and she refused to watch him die even if it were not happening in real life. She knew if she watched any more her heart would break possibly beyond repair.

"Aslan, Aslan, if you ever loved us, save us!" Lucy screeched, eyes looking heavenward, desperately seeking a sign. _Please Aslan, save Caspian_.

"Never fear, dear heart." Aslan's voice whispered through her mind as a shaft of sunlight pierced the gloomy darkness. Within the light reeled an albatross wheeling around the crows nest, leading the ship to safety. Following the sea bird the darkness slowly began to fade, shafts of healing sunlight touching every place on this ship. Coming to herself Lucy knelt, helping the gaunt and shivering man to his feet.

"Who are you sir?" Lucy asked softly, feeling Caspian move closer.

"I, when I was anyone, was Lord Roop of Narnia." The man clasped Caspian's strong hand between his own two frail and trembling ones. "Please, grant me a boon. Never send me back to that accursed place again."

"My lord, I am Caspian, King of Narnia. I have been seeking you and your companions." Caspian replied with a tone of triumph and relief. "Rynalf, prepare a bed for our missing lord."

"Please don't leave me!" Roop gasped. Seeing the confusion and pain on Caspian's face Lucy plunged in and took charge.

"My lord, the dark island has been destroyed. I cannot guarantee that you will not dream, but you can rest now." Lucy soothed Roop. "If it shall make you better, I shall sit with you through the night."

"Bless you, bless you." Roop cried. The relief on Caspian's face was well worth the possible lack of sleep. Gently Caspian and Lucy led Roop below deck to Caspian's cabin that Lucy had been occupying, sensing that the soft feather bed would be welcome and help ease Roop better than a simple bunk with the other men. Within moments of settling down Roop fell into a deep and exhausted slumber.

Caspian drew Lucy to the far side of the room, whispering so as to not wake the sleeping lord.

"Couldn't you use your cordial on him?"

"No, unfortunately." Lucy sighed. "My cordial only heals physical ailments, not psychological problems."

"Psycho- what?" Caspian asked, brow crinkled in confusion yet again.

"Sorry." Lucy blushed. "The mind or emotions."

"So what now?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, eyes trained upon her in a steady manner. Lucy shivered on the inside.

"Let him rest. Have a comfortable, cushioned chair up on the prow deck for him with some sort of shading. Try not to disturb him too much, and let him relax in the knowledge that he no longer has anything to fear." Lucy replied, pushing aside all of her feelings to deal with the broken man who she had taken under her care.

"Done." Caspian said without even blinking an eye, trusting Lucy to know what she was doing.

"Good." Lucy smiled. "The more comfortable Lord Roop is the better and faster his recovery will be."

"Where will you sleep tonight?" Caspian's concerns turned to her welfare now that their newest guest was well taken care of. He was gazing down at her his eyes warm and soft. Lucy felt her heart melting towards him a little more and she knew that she was falling for him more and more with each passing day.

"I promised Lord Roop that I would sit with him through the night." Lucy yawned. "I'll most likely nap in my chair."

"You need to rest as well." Caspian sighed, knowing there was no way to change Lucy's mind once she was set on doing something. Lucy was pleased by the fact the he was worried over her sleeping habits.

"I'll sleep tomorrow during the day." Lucy touched Caspian's warm shoulder. "Don't worry. Now, you should retire."

"Are you certain?" He clasped her by the shoulders, looking fully into her eyes. Blue-grey in their intensity and dark with concern his eyes bored into hers, searching her own hazel-green eyes for reassurance and the truth.

"I'll be fine." Lucy whispered. "Don't worry."

"Very well." Caspian slowly released her and stood to his full, imposing height. "I'll see you tomorrow, and not before lunch." Silently he slipped out of the cabin, taking her heart with him. Suppressing a shudder and a yawn Lucy settled into a plush chair by the bed, taking up her vigil over the frail and sleeping man and promptly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island. **

The next morning Caspian and Edmund came to see if Lord Roop was well enough to sit up on the deck, believing the salt air would help rejuvenate the broken man. Roop ventured to the prow deck assisted by Caspian and Edmund only to have Caspian return moments later.

"Did you sleep well?" Were the first words out of his mouth the moment he fully stepped into the cabin as Lucy was changing the sheets of the bed, preparing to sleep herself. Caspian moved to help her strip the coverlet and sheet before laying down a clean sheet and coverlet.

"Somewhat." Lucy shrugged. "But I'll lie down and try to get a few more hours of sleep before coming up on deck."

"Very well." Caspian nodded before moving to the door and in a soft, warm voice added, "Sweet dreams."

Smiling Lucy quickly stripped down to her shirt before crawling between the cool an crisp sheets, falling into dreamland. Large, warm hands cradled her against an equally warm and solid chest, making Lucy feel safe and loved. Soft lips brushed against hers, kissing gently. Heat filled her as she looked up into Caspian's bright face, eyes burning with molten iron passion and desire. Then her world plunged into heat and brightness, power and desire, pleasure and pain, love and joy.

Gasping Lucy sat up in bed, heart pounding. She was amazed by the fact that she had the most graphic dream of the goings on between a man and a woman and that the two star roles were her and Caspian. Body and mind confused an groggy Lucy went about washing up and dressing, using the time to get her thoughts and emotions in check before heading topside and getting something to eat.

"Lucy, so you are alive." Edmund joked as she stepped into the bright sunlight before handing her a cloth wrapped bundle that contained bread and cheese. He also handed her a small skein that contained water.

"What time is it?"

"Mid afternoon, mam." Drinian spoke up, smiling at her in the way a father would smile indulgently at a child.

"Sleep well?" Caspian asked, voice pitched low and intimate.

"Yes, thank you." _No, not without you beside me_. The thought popped unbidden into Lucy's mind and immediately she pushed it way, not wanting her feelings to be read in her eyes or on her face.

"Land ho!"

Before them was an island so lush and green it seemed to be unreal and hurt ones eyes with its intensity. Gentle hills welcomed while tall sea cliffs deterred. Entranced by the sight of the island Lucy failed to realize that they were preparing to row to shore, so she quickly joined the others who were about to depart. One ashore Caspian led the way along a small trail that wound its way through the island, cutting between two large cliff like boulders into a large lush alcove that felt like a roofless cave to Lucy. Situated in the middle of the area stood a long stone table overflowing with food of all different kinds. At the far end of the table lay three lumpy objects, looking as if to be hairy looking beasts that were sleeping on the table.

"Beavers sitting on a table?" Lucy mused to herself as she followed Caspian and the others as they approached the table. She vaguely heard the others voicing their opinions on the matter, but her attention was preoccupied. Fresh food, no flies, and three piles of hair belonging to the last three of the seven missing lords, but there was something wrong. There was too much magic in the air, it was nearly suffocating her, reminding her of the night when she and Susan witnessed Aslans sacrifice.

In the end, due to Reep's overwhelming curiosity, Reep, Caspian, Edmund, Eustace, Rynalf and Lucy decided to sit at the table all night, Reep eager to discover an answer to the mystery. Caspian cautioned them to not fall asleep, looking directly at Lucy. But in the end Lucy surrendered to oblivion, not having slept much in the last few days, knowing that her time in Narnia was slowly coming to an end. Sometime in the early morning hours Lucy awoke, seeing Caspian stir as well from his seat opposite of her. He quirked an eyebrow at her and glanced at the others as if to say 'We couldn't help it'. Lucy smiled in reply as a wall that Lucy thought was solid stone began to move, rock rubbing against rock, the sound waking the others.

As the rock opened as if it were a set of double doors, fog rolled out to coat the ground around them, laying down another layer of sickeningly sweet magic. Slowly a figure appeared in the fog, revealing itself to be a hauntingly slim and beautiful young woman. Tall and slim with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes to woman was everything that Lucy could never dream to be. Clothed in a gown of shimmering blue silk the stranger presented a composed and regal package. Lucy glanced at Caspian, apprehension in her chest, to see the current king of Narnia entranced by the vision before him. All of Lucy's secret dreams fractured, on the edge of completely shattering.In a fog Lucy heard the others speaking, no longer certain she would like to stay in Narnia, watching the man she loved love another woman. Then Lucy remembered her vow to stay, whether or not she was with Caspian in her life.

She came to herself at the sound of stone on stone filling the air again, a tall aged man stepping through the stone portal the woman had come from. In his wake came the sunrise, and from the sunrise came a flock of sunbirds from the valleys in the sun. The birds replenished the food while one bird fluttered before the old man, placing fireberry in the mans mouth. Once that was done the birds flew away, retuning to their home in the sun.

"Welcome travelers." The man greeted them once the fire birds had disappeared. "I am Ramandu."

The name sounded somewhat familiar to Lucy, a name from long ago, a year ago. She couldn't place her finger on it.

"I see the name means nothing to you, and no wonder. My days as a star ended long before any of you were ever born." Ramandu smiled.

_Ramandu, the sky star_. Lucy remembered. In the last days of their reign one of the court centaurs told the two kings and the two queens that Ramandu, the blue sky star had set for the last time in their lifetime. In Narnian time that was almost a thousand years ago. Was this another omen that she was meant to stay in Narnia?

"Sir, can you tell us how to break the enchantment that holds these Narnina lords in its grasp?" Caspian asked the retired star.

"You must sail to the eastern end of the world, or as near as you can come, leaving at least one member of your crew behind." Ramandu replied. Immediately Reep insisted that he was the one that was to be left behind, but Lucy feared she would be left behind as well.

"You Majesty." Drinian called. "What of the men?They signed on to seek the seven missing lords, not reach the end of the world."

"Whatever we decide there is Lord Roop." Edmund reminded as the two crewmen helped Lord Roop down into the cove.

"He is a broken man." Caspian commented.

"He needs rest. On this island there is sleep, sleep without dreams." Ramandu and Rynalf helped Roop to sit at the table beside one of his fellow companions. "Let him sit with the others and drink oblivion until you return." Roop instantly fell asleep.The crew was assembled behind Ritz, muttering about wanting to stay on the island. There was mutiny in the air and Lucy would have none of it. Raising her voice she called,

"Listen all, there is one among us known for his bravery. Have you nothing to say Reepicheep?"

"Aye milady. My plans are made. While she can I shall sail east on the Dawn Treader, when she fails me I shall paddle east in my corricile, when that fails I shall swim east with my our paws, when I can swim no longer and I have not yet reached Aslan's country, I shall sink with my nose pointed to the east." The proud little mouse spoke plainly yet eloquently.

Reep's speech changed the tide, no one wanting to be outdone by a mouse. Reep winked at Lucy and she smiled at him, knowing how the mouse loved to challenged those who were larger than him. Then again, nearly every other creature and human being was taller than him, so he challenged just about every person and creature he came across. Within an hour the Dawn Treader was once again sailing eastward, ready to face whatever they happened to chance upon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
Lucy sat in the cabin Caspian had given her, writing on a piece of parchment, penning a letter to Caspian to find once she was forced to return to earth when a knock sounded on the door. Quickly Lucy hid the letter before pulling out a map of the islands she was working on.

"Come in."

Caspian entered as Lucy continued to work on the semi finalized map. It was a chart of the island they had encountered since leaving the Lone Islands behind. Lucy's heart ached at the knowledge that Caspian would have to finish the map without her help.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He perched in a chair diagonal from her that was placed beside the desk she was working on.

"Yes, I'm just trying to sketch out the islands for our return trip, making the mapping go a bit easier." Lucy replied as Caspian leaned across the desk to peer at her drawings.

On several sheets of parchment, that fit together as if they were a large puzzle laid out, each piece contained a map of each island, their landmarks, rivers, lakes and streams with suitable campgrounds marked out. It was an amazing feat to get such accuracy in the Narnian world, so Lucy relied on her knowledge of Earth components to lay out directions and locations relevant to other locations on the maps. Lucy felt quite proud as Caspian muttered the names of each of the islands they had passed.

"Dragon Isle, Deathwater Island, Dufflepud Island and Starhaven Island. These are remarkable Lucy, I never knew that you knew how to map and chart." Caspian's voice was filled with awe and a touch of respect.

"Court centaurs and the animals taught me land mapping, and the merfolk taught me sea mapping." Lucy corked the ink bottle before facing Caspian. "Those were the best thirty years of my life."

"Thirty?" Caspian leaned back in his chair. "The historians make it sound much longer."

"No. Aslan warned us that if we were to stay in Narnia a day longer than we did we would never be able to return back to Earth." Lucy sighed as she rubbed her arms. "At times I wish we would have stayed, but then we wouldn't have met."

"Have you spoken to Aslan yet? Time is running short" Caspian asked referring to the fact that he had learned what the conversation was really about right before they were hit with that massive storm before reaching Dragon Isle. Lucy wondered how he found out. Did Edmund tell him? Or was she being obvious in the fact that she didn't want to leave, so obvious that even Caspian and the crew could see it?

"Yes, but not about whether I can stay or not." Lucy looked down at her hands, guilty about the fact that she almost gave in to the spell in the book dealing with beauty. "I'm not certain if I should ask him. Perhaps I'm supposed to go home when this is over."

"Lucy." Caspian sighed

"I know that if I leave I won't be able to come back, I can feel it." Tears welled in her eyes but she refused to let herself cry in front of him.

"Never come back?" Caspian's voice was pained. "So I won't be able to see my friends ever again?"

"That's Aslan's law. Peter and Susan already cannot return." Lucy stood to look out the bay of windows at the gently rolling seas. "Reep believes that if I stay there will be a second Golden Age of Narnia."

"Second golden age?"

"Reep may not seem it, but he's a romantic at heart." Lucy laughed, trying to ease the tension in the room. "I'd have to be crowned to reinstate a Golden Age."

"What?" Caspian gasped.

"You know how loyal Reepicheep is to me, and he told me once that I should stay and have a new Golden Age Renaissance." Lucy shrugged, trying to bury her fondest hopes beneath the harsh truth of reality.

"What did you day to Reep?"

"I told him that it would be nice, but I would need a king to be a queen." Lucy shook her head with a small smile. "Lord love Reepicheep."

"A king?" Caspian made a strange sound, something between a groan and a gasp, making Lucy turn to look at him. Being fair skinned Lucy saw that Caspian had gone pale with two flags of color on his cheeks.

"Caspian?" Lucy moved quickly to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Do you have a king in mind?" He rasped, eyes a strange mix of fear and worry.

"No." Lucy laughed to hide her pain. "I still don't know if I'll be able to stay in Narnia." She shook her head. "Don't worry, you crown is safe."

"Is it?" Caspian asked, his expression turning suspicious.

"Of course. Even if I do stay I'll simply be a living ancient relic of an older day and time." Lucy replied, knowing Caspian's fear of repeating his father's fate. His fear of being destroyed for a title. Caspian remained silent after her explanation, fracturing her hopes even more. Finally she had enough.

"You know me Caspian. I never lie when it comes to the people of Narnia. I may not be Narnian, but they are still my people." She sat down and once again resumed sketching, fully intending to ignore Caspian for a good long while until he could get past his irrational fear, but a knock sounded on the door.

"Lucy, Caspian, come up top, you have to see this." Edmund's voice penetrated the wood.

Once above deck Lucy looked about seeing nothing remarkable. But slowly it all began to make sense. The sun was brighter and bigger than before but burned the skin no more than it normally would on a hot summer day. The sea had changed as well. Whereas before it was clear on top but murkier deeper down, it was now absolutely clear. It was so clear and crisp it looked as if they were sailing on liquid diamonds that sparkled in the bright sunlight. Reep dipped a cup into done of the buckets a crewman had hauled up to wash the deck with, suspicious of the water. Taking a sip he proclaimed that the water was fresh and sweet, not salty or briny.

"'_Where the sky and water meet, where the waves grow sweet, doubt not Reepicheep, for all you seek, there is the utter east._'" Reep recited as Lucy and the others drank for the cup, the liquid tasting like pure spring sunshine to Lucy. They were coming ever closer to the eastern end of the world, Lucy's time slipping away inexorably and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Distantly she heard Edmund and the others speculating on what it would be like when they reached the end. Would it be like a giant table or would they be caught in a whirl pool and circle the world forever? No one had the answer.

"But beyond all else, there is Aslan's country." Reep amended.

_Aslan's country, the end of my time here in Narnia_. Lucy signed inwardly. _I must speak to Aslan soon_.

"Lu? You okay?" Eustace asked, breaking her contemplation. Caspian, Reep, Edmund, Eustace and Drinian were all staring at her as if she were ill and they had no idea how to make her better.

"I'm fine. Just wandering what Aslan's country will be like." Lucy had developed an extremely bad tendency to tell half truths to cover up her true feelings as she fell harder for not only Caspian but Narnia as well. Later, as they all milled about above deck, Lucy taking a rest from her mapping, Ritz brought something to Drinian's attention. Ahead of the Dawn Treader loomed a swath of what appeared to be ice with no end and no beginning that anyone could see along the horizon. The sunlight glinted blindingly off the white substance, leaving spots in Lucy's vision.

"Ice?" Ritz questioned.

"It's not ice." Drinian replied slowly, confused by what he was seeing.

"Then what is it?" Caspian asked, arms crossed over his chest, a frown upon his handsome face.

"We'll find out soon sire, we're headed right towards it." Drinian replied as he began barking orders for men to stand up front and report what they saw.Everyone braced themselves for an impact that never came as the Dawn Treader plowed its way into the white substance.

An answer was found soon enough. As the men hauled up buckets of water to clean the planks they also brought up snow white lilies by the bucketful. Apparently there was a huge network of saltwater lilies growing in that part of the sea, making a huge Silver Sea of flowers. Entranced Lucy climbed down to the main deck to scoop up the lilies by the handfuls, pressing the soft and fragrant flowers close to her heart. She'd always had a weak spot for lilies, ever since her first journey into Narnia. Their delicate scent filled the air, swirling magically around the ship and its crew.

"They're so soft and fragrant." Lucy called up to Edmund and the others. Laughing Edmund joined Lucy, followed by Eustace, Caspian, Rynalf, Drinian and Reepicheep. Reep took a lily that Lucy offered from where she was kneeling on the deck, mouse and girl at eye level. Using his inquisitive nose Reep sniffed the blossom, tail swishing. He looked at her with his bright eyes before bowing graciously.

"I shall cherish it always, my Queen." Reepicheep's voice rolled over the ship.

Lucy blushed at the mouse's words, cheeks flaming. She leaned over and kissed Reep's nose, feeling a coolness touch her skin. She then laughed when Reep's tail and whiskers twitched crazily, his fur darkening in the area of his cheeks. The others laughed as well.

"C'mon Lu, get up before you get completely soaked." Edmund laughed.Lucy stood, leggings dripping wet, arms full of lily flowers. Glancing at Caspian she saw a strange expression in his blue-grey eyes as he gazed at her. Lucy's skin suddenly felt too tight, hair tingling.

"Just let me go change." Lucy blushed, heading below deck, feeling Caspian's eyes following her. Once in the cabin Lucy used thread from a spool of thread she found in one of the drawers in Caspian's desk to hang the lilies from the rafters, allowing them to dry slowly. The lilies would also remind Caspian of her long after she was gone. With that done Lucy quickly changed her leggings before racing back on deck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.**

Lilies dotted the main deck, making the ship look as if it had been sprinkled in snow. Lucy sighed, knowing she was going to absolutely miss Narnia. She was in love with the simple, magical world, longing for a world like this to exist on Earth. She sighed again.

"What's the sigh Lucy?" Edmund asked, having grown closer to Lucy in the year and thirty spent in Narnia.

"Honestly?" Lucy said softly. "I never wanted to leave Narnia in the first place, but I've never felt the absolute compulsion to stay like I am now."

"Stay?" Edmund asked in shock

"I know I should leave, but I know I should stay as well." Lucy rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm torn in two Edmund."

"It's Caspian, isn't it?"

"Partially. I would miss him terribly, but I would miss Narnia even more. This world feels more like home to me than Earth ever did." Lucy replied passionately.

"Easy Lu, I'm not the one you must convince." Edmund replied. "Only Aslan can choose to let you stay."

"I know." Lucy sighed. "But you know Aslan doesn't like to appear on ships."

"So wait until we hit land again." Edmund suggested. "I know time is short Lucy, but you need to speak with him soon."

"If I stay, will you explain to the others?" Lucy asked softly. "I wouldn't want them to worry."

"Of course Lu." Edmund hugged her shoulders. "Just so you know, they would be happy for you, and so would I."

"I know." Lucy sniffed. "Thank you."

"Edmund? Lucy?" Caspian's voice broke the siblings' moments. They turned and moved over, allowing Caspian room against the railing beside Lucy.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes; Edmund and I were reminiscing about our time in Narnia." Lucy replied, telling half truths.

"I'm sure you have many stories to tell." Caspian nodded with a smile.

"More mundane than exciting." Edmund commented.

"To you maybe, but I loved it." Lucy replied wistfully.

"You would." Eustace appeared on the other side of Edmund.

"Love you too." Lucy sniffed, crossing her arms.

"Lucy." Edmund chided.

Lucy looked down at the lily covered waters only to see the flowers thin out and eventually disappear. All the snowiness eventually faded behind the Dawn Treader as she emerged from the Silver Sea. Time was up and Lucy knew it.

"The lilies are gone." Lucy murmured sadly.

"Land ho!"

"Land?" Caspian echoed despondently.

Lucy glanced at Edmund and Eustace. Both of them were staring back at her and they knew. They knew, just as she did, that they had come to the end of the world and there time in Narnia was over.

"The end." In a daze Lucy walked over to Reepicheep who stood at the very tip of the prow, his entire body radiating excitement, leaving the boys to answer Caspian's questions.

"Reep?"

"Queen Lucy." The mouse replied. "We've gone as far as the Dawn Treader can take us."

"Yes it has." Lucy nodded. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"Lucy, it's time to go." Edmund's voice shattered her thoughts of a miserable and bleak life without Narnia and Caspian in it. Sniffing she joined her brother and cousin.

Caspian joined Edmund, Eustace, Lucy and Reep on the beach to say farewell to his friends in a more private setting. Reep paddled out in his corricile, aiming for the shimmering spot on the horizon just beyond the Dawn Treader, the portal into Aslan's country. Instead of sadness at their parting Lucy felt happiness for Reep who was about to fulfill his destiny. The four of them watched Reepicheep until they could no longer see him, the portal to Aslan's country fading into nothingness.

"I guess this is goodbye." Edmund clapped Caspian on the shoulder.

"I guess." Caspian sighed. "How are you going back? Is Aslan taking you?"

"We don't know." Eustace shrugged.Lucy's heart was pounding furiously, her ears ringing. _Aslan, oh Aslan, where are you? Please let me stay here in Narnia_. Lucy stood off to the side, trying to fade into the background as the boys said their goodbyes, silently begging Aslan to let her stay.

"Lucy?" Caspian slowly walked toward her, blue-grey eyes soft with concern. "Is something wrong?" She looked toward Edmund and Eustace, but they were talking amongst themselves some yards away, giving Caspian and Lucy some privacy.

"Aslan isn't coming, is he?" Caspian asked gently.

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head, struggling to keep tears at bay. "I've pleaded and prayed, but I don't think he's going to answer me."

"Perhaps you weren't meant to stay in Narnia."

"No! I know I'm supposed to be here, I can feel it. This is my home, not Earth." Lucy glared at Caspian before bowing her head to stare at her feet. "I know Aslan never makes things easy, but this is terrible."

Lucy heard Caspian sigh, the sound melancholy and tiered. Caspian's large hand came into her line of vision, lifting her face so he could look her in the eye, touch tender. There was such pain in his eyes, such helplessness that it broke Lucy's heart.

"Lucy, you know that if I could let you stay I would." He said sadly, thumb stroking her chin. "I just don't have that power."

"I know Caspian, I know." The grief in Caspian's eyes hurt Lucy, cutting her deeply. "Only Aslan has that power." A tear trickled from her eye.

"Please don't cry Lucy. This is hard enough as it is." Caspian pleaded desperately. Lucy nodded before standing on tip toe to place her lips against his cheeks, tears still trickling from her eyes. _Oh Aslan, please don't separate us. I feel as if I would wither up and die on Earth without the magic of this man and this world_. Lucy pulled away, eyes meeting Caspian's. His eyes were full of longing, almost unwilling to blink for the fear of Lucy disappearing before his eyes. Lucy's heart completely shattered.

"Goodbye Caspian." She whispered, turning away from her dreams, tears falling steadily. _Aslan, do you not care for me?_ Slowly Lucy walked toward Edmund and Eustace, who were watching her with sad eyes.

"Lucy, wait!" Caspian called, catching her wrist. She was spun around with an amazing speed, the world around her tipping wildly. Before Lucy could get her bearings she was hauled up against a solid wall of warmth, Caspian's mouth covering hers. Lucy gasped and Caspian took advantage, deepening the kiss. Lucy was on fire as Caspian explored her mouth, eyes closed to hold onto the dream. Her arms went around his neck, holding herself against him. One of his hands was at the small of her back, the other wrapped around the nape of her neck. Lucy felt warmth spreading through her body from where Caspian touched her. Like flashbulbs, memories of her only heated dream starring Caspian flashed trough her mind. Distantly she heard wolf whistles and cat calls.

Caspian pulled back gasping, chest heaving as Lucy's head spun. Edmund, Eustace, and distantly, the crew of the Dawn Treader were cheering them on, hooting and hollering. Did Caspian really just kiss her? She stared up at the Crown Royal of Narnia, his eyes dark and stormy. The world around them, except for family and crew, was silent, awed by the display of passion between the present king and the queen of legend.

_Caspian, Lucy._ Aslan's voice filled the air around them. Startled Lucy jumped, breaking Caspian's grasp. He clasped her right hand, unwilling to let her go. Before them stood Aslan, his lion's mane golden in the sunlight.

"Aslan."

_Lucy, I have heard your prayers, my child._ The Great lion rumbled. _But it is not I who decides if you stay or go._

"Please Aslan, then who?" Lucy pleaded. Aslan didn't answer her, but turned his attention to Caspian. Lucy looked up at the man beside her, wondering why the Great Lion would look towards the King of Narnia. Caspian's thumb caressed her knuckles, tenderness in the movement. Slowly Lucy's shattered heart began piecing itself back together again.

_Prince Caspian, you claimed that you lack the power to keep Lucy in Narnia._ Aslan's voice was strong and warm, yet full of authority. _You were incorrect._

"I am?" Caspian glanced down at Lucy, hope in his gaze. Lucy smiled slightly, squeezing his hand. Returning his eyes to Aslan Caspian squeezed her hand in return.

_Yes, my young king._ Aslan replied, tail swishing lazily. _I may control the doorways between worlds, but only you can keep Lucy here._

"But how can Caspian have the power to keep me here?" Lucy asked the Lion.

_My child, even in your world there is a power greater than all others, a power you have already have admitted to me you have. Love._

"Love?" Caspian echoed, looking down at Lucy again. He quirked an eyebrow, a question in his eyes.

"I love Narnia, you know that." Lucy replied to the question, feeling a smile glowing from her face. "But I love a man of great character and intelligence, a king among men."

Caspian turned his whole body to give Lucy his full attention as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _Oh, Aslan, don't let me falter_. Aslan answered her in her mind. _Be at peace, my child_.

"A king?"

"Oh yes, a golden king admired by all, especially me." Lucy smiled up a Caspian, heart whole.

"Lucy." Caspian whispered.

"I love you Caspian." Lucy rushed to say, afraid she would lose her nerve. "Just you, not your crown."

"Oh Lucy." Caspian hugged her close. "I love you too. I think I have since you fell into the sea beside the Dawn Treader."

Aslan's voice boomed.

_It is done._

Sparkly warmth filled Lucy as she hugged Caspian tight, burying her face in his chest, pure happiness filling her. Caspian's arms were wrapped around her securely as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Beside them Aslan purred in contentment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"Lucy, our time is up. Eustace and I must go." Edmund spoke up from beside her. Lucy pried herself away from Caspian, turning to her brother and cousin.

"Will you tell the others Ed?" Lucy hugged him tightly. "Will you tell them that I'm happy?"

"Of course I will Lucy. Don't worry, Peter and Susan will understand." Edmund hugged her back, touch comforting. He kissed her forehead before stepping back. Eustace stepped into his place.

"Farewell, Eustace." Lucy laid her hand on his shoulder. "I shall miss the new Eustace."

"I'm glad you're happy Lucy." Eustace replied. "And I'm glad to know Narnia is real."

_Come children, it is time to go._ Aslan prowled forward, butting Edmund's shoulder with his snout, just like a kitten would.

"Very well." Caspian came up to Lucy, slipping his arm around her waist.

"I love you both, and give Peter and Susan my love as well." Lucy snuggled closer to Caspian.

"We will Lu, we will." Eustace replied burying a hand in Aslan's mane, Edmund doing the same.

"Goodbye." Lucy watched as Aslan and the boys fade away.

"So now what?" Lucy sighed, suddenly feeling very tiered and emotionally drained.

"We head home." Caspian hugged her close and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just strange knowing I'll never see them again."

"Do you wish you had left?" Fear crept into Caspian's voice, making Lucy pull away and look up into Caspian's face.

"No! Don't think that, never think that."

"Come, lets go aboard." Caspian led Lucy back to the boat was anchored to the shore.

"One thing before we go." Lucy grabbed his hand.

"What?" He looked down at her, face and manner relaxed.

Standing up on tip toe Lucy pressed a kiss to Caspian's lips in a gentle kiss. Immediately his arms snaked around her waist, hauling her up against his body. Burying her fingers into Caspian's thick curly mane of hair Lucy surrendered to the power that Caspian wielded over her. Passion flared between the two, the world around them seeing to disappear. Together they stood that way for an indeterminable amount of time before they had to pull apart to breathe.

"We need to get back to the ship." Caspian gasped, dragging her towards the little boat.

"Caspian? Are you okay?" Lucy asked as they scrambled into the boat and he began to row back to the Dawn Treader.

"Yes, but if we don't get onto the ship, I'm liable to do something that should wait until our wedding night." He replied rowing furiously.

"Was that a proposal?" Lucy laughed.

"Yes, but it was a very bad one."

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Is there an echo around here?" Lucy laughed, deliriously happy.

"No, I just want to be certain." Caspian grinned as the little boat bumped up against the side of the ship."Good, because I can just see myself having to discourage other women away from you." Lucy giggled.

"Bloodthirsty little vixen." Caspian tossed Lucy the lead rope. Balancing carefully, Lucy threw the lead rope up to the crewman who stood waiting to catch the rope.

"I am Queen Lucy the Valiant, after all." Lucy replied as she and Caspian secured the oars underneath the benches, then Lucy led the way to the wooden ladder type steps running up the side of the ship. Popping her head over the side railing Lucy was pleased to notice that all the crew stood there, surprise and disbelief on their faces. Drinian looked like a proud papa who had been pleasantly surprised be their offspring.

"Sire, we though Queen Lucy would be going back with the others." Rynalf sputtered in a confused manner.

"Gentleman, may I introduce to you Queen Lucy, my betrothed." Caspian easily jumped over the railing and onto the deck, grasping Lucy's hand.A moment of silence filled the air before the crew went wild, congratulating the two young royals. Lucy couldn't help laughing at their enthusiasm. Eventually Drinian called the crew to order, bellowing that the ship was to be turned around and head west to Ramandu's island.

"Caspian?"

"Yes Lucy?" He looked sown at her lovingly."Can we collect as many lilies from the Silver Sea as possible?" She asked "I would love to have a perfume made of them."

"Of course, but where would we keep them all?" Caspian looked around the ship. "We are a bit limited on space."

"Well if we can't fit them, then can we have a ship come back and harvest them in the future since Nightmare Island is no more?" Lucy offered instead.

"That's a better plan for right now Lu." Caspian hugged her to his side. "We should be to Ramandu's Island by midday, or afternoon at the latest."

Lucy went about her usual business on the Dawn Treader, mending the clothing of the men and other cloth items such as sails and aprons. Caspian was conversing with Drinian and the men concerning the journey home. Lucy hated being weak, but she was unbearable jealous and fearful of Ramandu's daughter. Lucy had never learned her name, but knew that she far outshone Lucy in appearance. _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Caspian loves you. A pretty face won't turn him from you_. Her inner voice chided. Still Lucy couldn't help feeling uneasy as the Dawn Treader was anchored in a deep and sheltered cove on Star Haven Island.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"Welcome back." Ramandu himself greeted Lucy, Caspian, Drinian and Rynalf. "Your four lords awoke a time ago and are heartily feasting. Come and join them."

Indeed the four lords were awake and feasting, Ramandu's daughter acting as hostess. Even Lord Roop looked more rested and healthier, the circles around his eyes fading. He was smiling and laughing, joking with his fellow companions.

"King Caspian, Queen Lucy." Lord Roop greeted cheerfully. "Join us for you have saved us."

Caspian led Lucy to the table, settling across from the four lords. As Lucy helped herself to the buffet of rich food, the crew of the Dawn Treader steadily trickled into the alcove to sit down a sup before setting up camp. Lucy let the conversation flow over her, soaking up the familial air of the gathering. This felt like home to Lucy, a large, rowdy home. Lucy smiled vaguely, imagining a houseful of golden haired scamp boys and chocolate haired sweet girls, all with hazel-blue eyes and ready laughter. Children's voices would fill the air with their joy and love for life.

"No thank you, milady. I am quite well." Caspian's voice startled Lucy out of her daydreams. Ramandu's daughter was smiling invitingly at Caspian, eyes encouraging.

"It is Christina, your Majesty." The other woman said batting her eyelashes. "If I may be of any assistance at all."

"Actually, there is something you can help me with." Lucy grit her teeth. "My betrothed will need clothes in her size; dresses, breeches, shirts, undergarments and boots if possible."

"Betrothed?" Christina blinked once. "Yes, of course." Curtsying, the woman in blue quickly took off to serve the others.

"Leech." Caspian muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Lucy asked, wanting to know Caspian's thoughts.

"Christina, blinking and preening, trying to turn my head." Caspian shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if people only see a pretty face and a crown."

"It's not you fault some people don't have brains and common sense." Lucy touched his hand.

"True, but I hope that that's the end of it, otherwise it will be a long winter." Caspian kissed the back of Lucy's hand. "Especially since I must control myself. We can't be wed until we are safely back in Narnia."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive." Lucy snuggled against his side. "Besides, it will give us time to really get to know each other."

"Lucy, are you going to establish a Second Golden Age with Caspian?" Drinian inquired, having been granted permission to use their given names.

"I'm not certain." Lucy replied, sipping on the berry wine in her goblet. "If it is labeled a 'golden age', then so be it." She quickly covered a yawn with her hand.

"It appears that it is time to set up camp my friends." Caspian laughed, hugging Lucy quickly. "Come."

Caspian and the crew stood to hunt for a campground, and Lucy stood to help the men, but Caspian kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Stay here and relax."

"Miss Lucy." Christina drew Lucy's attention. "If it would please you to join me to take your measurements."

"Of course." Lucy flashed Caspian a parting smile before following the blue clad woman.

"Do you have any color preferences?" Tailors tape whipped about her body as Christina stood in a sunny spot near the table.

"Earthy colors, greensand maybe some blues." Lucy responded.

"Along with the usual white."

"Good, good." She rolled up the tape and walked away, muttering measurements to herself. Lucy tilted her head and hoped that Christiana's muttering was a good thing. Returning to the table Lucy asked Ramandu to tell her a tale of what it had been like to be a star in the heavens. The four lords listened as well, completely enchanted by the ancient's storytelling. Unfortunately Ramandu's hypnotic voice put Lucy to sleep sitting up, the star's aura calm and relaxing.

She jerked awake when something gently touched her knee.Caspian was crouched at her side, eyes smiling indulgently. Behind him stood a serenely smiling Ramandu, all knowing in his confidence. And, compared to Lucy, he was more that likely all knowing. Embarrassed Lucy quickly rubbed her eyes.

"I apologize for falling asleep in the middle of your story Ramandu." Lucy grasped Caspian's hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"Nonsense, my child, you need your rest. It has been an exhausting day." The retired star waved his hand airily. "Go and sleep, we will talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight then." Lucy yawned apologetically.

"Come along dearling." Caspian slipped an arm about her shoulders. "Lets get you to bed."

"How romantic." She leaned against him as he led her down a tree lined path to the campsite that they would be living at for the next three months. "I'm so sleepy."

"It has been a tiring day." He murmured warmly. "I had the men set up your tent beside mine with them ringed around us in several layers."

"Protection?"

"Precaution." He replied. "This may be Ramandu's island, but there are still wild animals and other hazards on this island."

"Hmm."

Lucy was more asleep than awake against Caspian's body warmth, secure in his grasp. His fingertips traced lazy circles on her arm, lulling her into a relaxed state, love warm and comforting. Her head was tucked onto his shoulder. Lucy had never been more content than that exact moment. _Thank you Aslan for giving Caspian the power to keep me_.

"Here we are sweetheart." Caspian's lips caressed her ear as he whispered her awake. Barely opening her eyes Lucy kissed Caspian's cheek before bending over to enter the tent. She didn't even undress, but simply laid down, pulling the blanket over her and falling asleep."Goodnight Lucy-love." Caspian chuckled before entering his own tent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island. **

The next morning dawned chilly and sunny, the quintessential fall morning. Lucy, still wrapped tightly in her blankets shuffled over to the tent flap and poked her head out. The camp was nestled into a large bowl like glade that was bordered on one side by a small stream that provided them with fresh cleaning and drinking water. Three sides, including the side with the stream were flocked with a forest of evergreen and deciduous trees, proving adequate shelter from the winds that would blow in the winter. Some of the crew was up and about, calling out greetings to her as they finished setting up camp.

"Good morn, my lady." Christina approached Lucy's tent, arms laden with clothing. "I have made you some garments."

"Of course." Lucy backed up and Christina entered the tent that was large enough to comfortably house four people and was tall enough for someone of Caspian's height to stand tall and still have several inches of space left until he touched the canvas. Lucy huddled closer into her blankets as Christina laid out several dresses all in basic browns and natural tones as well as two pairs of breeches and several shirts over the main line of the tent.

"My father requested that I have these altered from some of my older garments to hold you while I make you several more garments that befit your rank and station." Christina told her as she stepped back, allowing Lucy to pick out a garment to wear.

"You'll make my clothes?" Lucy asked humbled.

"Naturally, my Queen." The stars daughter looked confused at Lucy's question. "It is only right. You are a guest on this island; you shouldn't have to do such labor."

Lucy, speechless, could only smile warmly in response.

"Will you need help dressing?"

"No thank you, I should be able to manage myself."

"Very well. I shall see you at breakfast." Christina nodded and disappeared outside, leaving Lucy alone to dress. Each of the garments were made of sturdy wool, cotton, and linen, but they were so finely woven that the cloths felt like satin to her skin. Lucy, tiered of wearing breeched chose a dress the color of deep rich cream with its matching undergarments, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't lace the back of the dress up. Lucy was just about to give up when she heard Caspian outside greeting the crew.

"Caspian?" Lucy called.

"Yes Lucy?" She heard his footsteps come closer to the flap of her tent.

"Um, I need your help with something."

"Well, come on out."

"I can't." Lucy's cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she held the front of the dress up to his her modesty.

"Are you…" Caspian paused inside her tent flap, sunlight streaming in around him. "…okay?"

Lucy turned to find Caspian staring at in stupification, eyes glued to her bare back. His eyes were wide as he took in the image of Lucy standing before him half dressed and requesting his assistance in securing the back of her dress. His jaw was clenched, and from across the space that was between them Lucy could see the muscle in Caspian's jaw jerking due to the strength of restraint he was exerting.

"Caspian?" Lucy held the front of the dress securely. "Some help here?"

"Oh, yeah, um sure." Caspian snapped out of his paralysis, dropping the tent flap and shutting them off from the outside world. She turned, presenting her back to him. Large, warm hands brushed her chemise clad back as he slowly laced her dress up. Lucy couldn't help shivering at the tickling sensations that crept up and down her spine as Caspian tied off the laces between her shoulder blades, fingertips stroking the skin. Caspian was drawing out the intimacy, making Lucy burn. She couldn't wait until they reached Narnia, married, and could do something about the attraction between them. Lucy was pulled out of her reverie at the feel of Caspian's soft lips caressing the nape of her neck, his arms slipping about her waist.

"Caspian?" Lucy whispered.

"Um?" Caspian's breath was warm and moist against her flesh.

"We need to meet, the others for breakfast." She turned to face him in the circle of his arms, meeting his warm and melting gaze.

"I know." He kissed her fully, cutting off her next response. Just like before the world, to Lucy, seemed to disappear and was replaced by the dark warmth Caspian inspired within her. If she doubted the power he held over her, she didn't doubt it know. They were so closely pressed together that Lucy barely knew where she ended and he began, all of it warmth and strength.

"Lucy." He sighed, pulling his lips away from hers. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking deeply into her eyes, breathing heavily.

"We need to join the others." She whispered, unwilling to leave his embrace.

"Come." Caspian pulled away, opening the tent flap for her. Lucy shook out the folds of her dress before striding into the early sunlight, greeting the new day.

"Good morn, Queen Lucy." Drinian greeted her, bowing slightly in a show of respect.

"Good morn, Drinian, men." She greeted everyone, hoping that her face wasn't as red as she thought. "Did you sleep well?"

There were many murmurs of assent from the men, all good comments. Lucy was glad for that, knowing that the men deserved their rest. Unfortunately all the rest in the world wouldn't fully prepare them for the trip home. Granted the dangers were lesser than before, but no less deadly.

"Good morn everyone." Christina greeted them. "Come and break your fast."

Many mornings followed this pattern. Lucy would wake, and when she would don a dress she would have Caspian assist her. Lucy would greet the men as everyone journeyed to the table to eat. During the day the man would do repairs to the ship or gather supplies to restock the stores on the Dawn Treader, Caspian often helping. Lucy would assist the men when able, gathering fruits and vegetables to dry for storage, repair sails and clean the ship. Christina was often seen sitting at the empty table during the day making clothing for not only for Lucy but some of the men as well.

One afternoon, the day before the official first day of winter, Lucy was gathering berries along the banks of a river not to far from the camp that cut right through the middle of Star Haven Island. It richly nourished the needs of the land and its plants and creatures. In the basket Lucy placed her plunder, hoarding it all away for the use of making jams and satisfying a persons craving for sweets. Lucy had found a thick patch of wild raspberries and was currently kneeling in front of the bush, plucking berries from the bottom when she heard a twig snap behind her.Turning Lucy saw nothing so she cautiously retuned to picking the berries, ears alert to any sound. She hoped that was a small animal, something friendly and not dangerous.

Edging closer to the bush she began to sing loudly and off key in hopes that it would scare off any animal that was within hearing distance. In the older days no one went into the forest alone in case an animal would come upon the travelers and it was aggressive, but Lucy had felt that since the island was Ramandu's that there wasn't anything to truly be afraid of. Finishing with that particular bush Lucy stood and moved onto the next bush, stepping cautiously.

"Surprise!" Caspian's voice whispered into her ear, loud despite her terrible singing. Lucy shrieked, jumping into the air and dropping the basket. Caspian rescued the basket in mid-air, saving Lucy's plunder, laughing merrily.

"Caspian!" Lucy scolded. "That was not funny."

"Don't be sour Lucy, I couldn't help myself." He sat the basket down on the ground beside their feet.

"Looking at you right now no one would guess that you are a King of Narnia." Lucy huffed, crossing her arms, trying to not smile at the man she loved. She tapped the toe of her boot, having dressed in an older tunic and breeched for her gathering.

"Aw, poor Lucy." Caspian slung his arms around her hips, pulling her against him. Despite the fact that she was miffed at him, Lucy couldn't help but melt against the heat radiating from his body. "Can't take a joke can we?"

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with the crew right now?" She questioned, muscles slowly loosening against him.

"Looking for you, wanting you."

She looked up into his face, seeing his eyes dark and raw just like his voice. Caspian's eyes were a deep, stormy cloudy blue while his voice was like a deep rich chocolaty confection that was just as delightful as it was sinful. The expression on his face sparked an answering need deep within her that she didn't fully understand. All she knew is that what she wanted was hot, dark and secret. Slowly Caspian lowered his head to kiss Lucy, making her head spin and heat fill her every pore. They stood wrapped around each other, so close that not even light was able to separate the two.

"Caspian, we can't." Lucy managed to get out, pulling away from him enough to see his eyes.

"I know; we won't." Caspian assured her, combing his fingers through her hair, loosening the braid her growing hair had been wound into. "But I just can't stay away from you."

His lips caressed her cheek before moving down to her throat, nibbling her skin in delicious little bites. Large, hot hands settled on her, one at the nape of her neck and the other at the small of her back, accelerating the spread of his heat throughout her. Caspian's presence and heat engulfed her, drowning out the world and her thoughts, allowing her only to focus on the emotions he was stirring within her. Lucy felt wild and powerful in his arms, as if she were the most beautiful eighteen year old in the world. Well, eighteen in Narnia, and around sixteen back on Earth depending on how the time between the two worlds had shifted since she reentered the magical world.

Caspian's lips were warm and soft where they stroked the side of her neck, slowly seducing her into a passionate haze that she tried fighting but soon lost to. Slowly Caspian moved to the other side of her neck, making Lucy shiver all over again at the sensation of cool air touching the skin Caspian had just mapped with his lips. Lucy slid her fingers into his hair, twisting the golden locks into knots, trying to latch onto something real and substantial. While she was welcoming Caspian's intimate attentions, in the back of her mind she kept the knowledge that they couldn't go very far. Still, deep down she could wait until the wedding night and she would be able to let go of that small kernel of reality and enjoy herself and Caspian.

Something cold and wet brushing her forehead startled her out of the warm place she had created in her mind, jerking her eyes open to stare at the sky above. Gentle white blips were floating against a steel grey clouded sky. Another snowflake kissed her lips as Caspian kissed the pulse point at the base of her neck. Winter had come swiftly upon the two soon to be lovers, dropping more delicate pieces of ice upon them than it had already begun.

"Caspian!" Lucy gasped, jerking from his gasp as a cold snowflake managed to slip into the opening of her tunic.

"What? What happened?" Caspian pulled back, desire replaced by concern. His glorious face was flushed with desire and his eyes were still somewhat feverish, his breathing labored.

"It's snowing." Lucy pointedly looked up at the sky, Caspian doing the same.

"So it is." He agreed, bending and lifting the basket before offering his fee arm to Lucy. The snow was falling steadily by the time they reached the camp. The men had already set up the outer tents around the ones that already stood, the new canvas being coated with a waterproof and insulating resin made specifically for the winter and rainy seasons. Caspian and Lucy greeted the men as they made a beeline to their tents, intent on changing into something warmer.

"We must have a rendezvous like that again." Caspian leaned close as he murmured in her ear under the pretense of handing Lucy the basket. He brushed a kiss against her cheek.

"Yes, we must." Lucy smiled warmly, taking the basket in hand. "Especially once we are home."

A sly, secretive smile bloomed on Caspian's face, heating Lucy's blood. She ducked into her tent before she gave into the ever present desire to hang the traditions and take Caspian as her husband before they spoke their vows in Narnia. Outside Caspian chuckled before entering his own tent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island. **

Winter passed without major conflict, the season cold, but not as cold as it would have been had they been in Narnia. Every morning the fare was hardy oatmeal sweetened with wild berries, and lunch was light as the men continued to refurbish the Dawn Treader with new wood. New spars and crossbeams were painstakingly hewn from the heart of trees, slowly curing in the cold temperatures. Christina and Lucy would spend days weaving spare garments for the men and for Lucy, knowing how a trip across the sea could ruin garments quickly if they were not properly made. Supper was a boisterous and familial affair with all the crew, Ramandu, Christina, Caspian and Lucy all sitting down to eat at the stone table. Christmas was a day of unending feasting and frivolity, and Lucy was sad to leave when spring came.

Spring did come quickly, the world around them awakening from its slumber, turning green almost overnight. Anticipation filled the air, exciting Lucy and the crew with the knowledge that they would soon be retuning home. None too soon they would turn west and head home to family and friends and country to tell the tale of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader to all who would listen. Lucy was keen to see Narnian shores once again, having only been a little over a year since she last saw the sea from her balcony at Cair Paravel. While it had only been a year to Lucy, to Caspian her tale was centuries old, a legend. All was ready on the Dawn Treader, and the only thing that was missing was a warm western wind to carry her people home.

Three days later the wind arrived and with it the time to say their farewells to Ramandu and Christina. For the crew it took them less than half a day to pack the tents and what was left of the supplies that hadn't already been stored away. Caspian, Lucy, Ramandu and Christina stood on the shore of Star Haven Island watching the men work.

"It has been a pleasure to host you." Christina handed Lucy a wrapped bundle made of the finest white satin Lucy had ever seen. Curious Lucy opened the square of cloth to reveal a necklace consisting of large cabochon cut stones the color of the rising sun set in a delicate gold setting.

"Fire opals from the opal mines on the sun." Christina explained as Lucy stared at the sun opals burning up at her from the white cloth, winking in the sunlight. With a smile Christina took the necklace and draped it around Lucy's neck, fastening it securely. It was a bib style necklace, with the largest stones set up close to the neck in a choker style. Draping down the bib where opals that gradually gradated to a smaller size covering her collar bone and upper breastbone, dripping don into her cleavage. At the very bottom laid the largest, pear shaped opal Lucy could ever imagine seeing as it nestled at the top of the hollow between her breasts. Lucy thought she looked like some firedrake come alive in her dark red velvet dress and fire opals.

"They're stunning." Lucy was in awe of such beautiful and unique stones.

"For a stunning woman." Ramandu smiled, kissing Lucy's forehead before shaking Caspian's hand. "Remember us fondly."

"We will." Lucy smiled, feeling as if Ramandu were a beloved and cherished grandfatherly type.

"Farewell, King Caspian." Ramandu turned his attention to the young king who also was clothed in dark red. "Try to return."

"We will try." Caspian nodded. "Farewell."

Caspian and Lucy boarded the Dawn Treader and turned to wave at Ramandu and Christina until neither could see the island any more. Lucy sighed and snuggled against Caspian, who in turn wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait to see Narnia again." Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on Caspian's chest, basking in the beautiful simplicity of the moment.

"Neither can I." Caspian kissed the top of her head. "I feel the pull of home so strongly that I wish we were already there."

Pulling back Lucy smiled up at Caspian, pleased at the knowledge that he felt the same compulsion that she did. They truly were two halves of the same whole.

"Now you know what I felt every time I had to return to Earth. I knew that that wasn't my true home and I would pray that I could return quickly."

With a small smile on his lips Caspian leaned down and gave her a gentle, chaste kiss that was more profound and meaningful than any passionate kiss could have been at that moment. Lifting his head he tucked her back into his chest and they stood together watching the ocean slip by. The crew gave them their time together, knowing that on a ship full of men, time together was short and rare, and yet all too soon Caspian was called away from Lucy's side. She nodded to him to go on, and he gave her another kiss before joining Drinian and Ritz.

The trip to Dufflepud Island was, thankfully, uneventful with no major storms, food rationing or Eustace to stir up trouble. Lucy spent most of her time on the prow deck, either mapping or playing chess with Caspian. When they were together they would share their thoughts about their future and anything else that came to mind. She told him the truths behind many of the legends he grew up with.

"So the others truly didn't believe you when you told them about Narnia?" Caspian asked one night as they played chess, still a few hours away from Dufflepud Island.

"Not only did they not believe me, but Edmund teased me about it, and Peter and Susan thought I was going mad." Lucy had put Caspian in check, but Caspian managed to maneuver out of her check. "Either that or I was lying, but they were doubtful of that because I rarely lie."

"Yes, but you often skirt around the truth." Caspian took his attention off of the board and locked it onto her.

"How so?" Lucy forgot the game, studying Caspian instead.

"On the whole trip east you constantly hid you thoughts, it was as if you were afraid of something." He rested his chin on his fist, watching her closely.

"I was under the belief that I was going back, and I didn't want to burden you with how I felt." Lucy spoke the truth, glad to be able to get her feelings off her chest.

"Lucy." Caspian sighed. "I could see in you eyes that something was wrong."

"Oh." Lucy felt terrible that she had caused Caspian grief.

"It hurt me that you wouldn't confide in me." Another sigh. "I wanted to reach out and take you into my arms, demanding that you tell me what was troubling you."

"Caspian, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you and then leave, hurting you." She rubbed her forehead. "It was bad enough that I was hurting, I didn't want you to hurt too."

"Thank Aslan that we didn't have to find out." Caspian took her hand, turning it palm up and began to trace the lines on her palm. Lucy shivered with heat.

"Land ho!" They had reached Duffelpud Island.

Corriarkin met Caspian and Lucy on the shore without any dufflepuds due to the fact that they were getting the house ready for the royals stay. Caspian and Lucy were given rooms across form each other and Lucy fell asleep almost immediately.

"Good morning." Caspian met Lucy in the connecting hallway as they ventured downstairs to eat breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I chafe at not being at sea and heading home." Lucy threaded her arm through his as they entered the dining room. Corriarkin, upon seeing Caspian, nodded his head ever so slightly, making Lucy wander what was going on between the two. Lucy pushed the thought aside, trusting in Caspian and concentrated upon inhaling her breakfast. Pancakes, biscuits, bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes and all sort of hearty breakfast fare filled the table and Lucy stuffed herself senseless, eager for something besides fruit sweetened oatmeal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island. **

The time spent on Dufflepud Island was short, just over half a day. Not only was Lucy eager to head out, but so was Caspian and the crew. Corriarkin seemed to not mind, understanding the compelling urge to head west, wishing them and the crew a calm sea and strong winds. Waving Caspian and Lucy bid Corriarkin and the dufflepuds farewell as the Dawn Treader pulled away from the island. Due to the fair weather and full to overflowing stores the crew decided that it was best to pass up Deathwater Island and Dragon Isle, opting to head on to the Lone Islands. During the day Lucy was busy with mending and some cleaning, but the nights were filled with either quiet moments with Caspian, or dancing with Caspian and the crew as some men took out harmonicas and guitars and played foot stomping tunes.

"Land ho!"

"The Lone Islands." Lucy sighed, knowing they were almost home. The sun was sinking in the sky as Caspian and Lucy met Lord Burn at his private dock, Runalf having been sent on ahead to alert the Duke of the Lone Islands of their arrival.

"Ah Caspian, good to see you back in one piece." Burn clapped Caspian on the back, noticing Lucy standing slightly behind Caspian. "And who is this charming young lady?"

"Lord Burn, allow me to introduce to you Lucy, the once and future Queen of Narnia." Caspian eloquently introduced Lucy to Burn, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Queen Lucy?" Burn gazed at Lucy in awe, bowing without taking his eyes off Lucy.

"Lord Burn, I am _the_ Queen Lucy." She nodded, indicating the man was to stand.

"I am honored." He swept an arm out to the side. "Come; eat, drink, and rest in my home. What of the crew?"

"We will sleep the night here, my lord." Drinian called from the deck of the ship.

"Good, good." Burn nodded. "Come."

Lucy and Caspian followed Burn top his cliffside villa, and entourage of Burns servants carrying some of their trunks. Most of Narrowhaven was settling in to sleep, but several housemaids of Burns were scurrying about, preparing rooms for the royals. The villa was Mediterranean in style, a large, sprawling complex done in creamy beige bricks with turquoise trim. Plants flourished, their colors muted in the dying sunlight, being lush and inviting.

"Forgive us for arriving so late, my friend." Caspian apologized as he and Lucy stood in the hallway between their rooms as maids continued to rush about. Burn smiled.

"Not a problem." Burn bowed slightly, motioning to the rooms. "A maid will wake you for breakfast." He then turned and strode away down the hall.

"So, that was the first of the seven lords?" Lucy moved to stand in her doorway.

"Yes, and I we will fill you in on his story at breakfast." Caspian kissed her forehead before moving across the hall to his door. "Goodnight Lucy-love."

"Sleep well, Caspian dear." Lucy smiled goofily at the use of mushy nicknames.

For the first time in weeks Lucy was able to sleep in a real bed that didn't move and sway underneath her. The bedding was thick and luxurious, warm but not stifling. Unfortunately Lucy couldn't enjoy the experience as much as she wanted because she woke at the crack of dawn as was her habit. She wondered if Caspian was up as well, but couldn't work up the energy to get out of the bed. Instead she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling above that , strangely enough, was painted with a depiction of Lucy's first trip into Narnia. There was a rendering of the wardrobe, Lucy gazing up at the lamppost, and her and Mr. Tumnus walking through the snow, packages and all.

"Lucy?" Caspian's voice was followed by a knock. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, come in." Lucy sat up, pulling the blankets with her. Her future husband, lover and king entered but wisely left the door open enough to alert any maid with a simple shout.

"Good morning." Caspian sat on the bed beside her, angling where he could face her. He was dressed in a grey tunic and breeches, but still had a rumpled, sleepy look about him.

"Good morning to you too." Lucy smiled. "I want a bed like this, it's so big and comfy."Caspian smirked and Lucy blushed."Not like that!" Lucy scolded. "You have a one track mind."

"I can't help it if that's the way I think." Caspian shrugged. "Seeing you in bed does that to me."

"Did you sleep well?" She quickly changed the subject, not wanting to add to the already thick tension hanging between the two of them."Could have been better." Caspian shrugged.

"Really?"

"Could have been better if you had been there with me." Caspian grinned, knowing he would make her blush. Lucy nearly melted at Caspian's words spoken in that deep, sexy voice he used around her. She knew that she had a month left before they reached Narnia, but the waiting was wearing her patience thin.

"You are impossible!" Even though Lucy was looking forward to her wedding night she was still easily flustered by Caspian's provocative comments.

"Yes, but you love me that way."

"Okay, this conversation is utterly silly." She laughed. "Look up."

Caspian complied, studying the painted ceiling. The look of curiosity on Caspian's face warmed Lucy's heart. He studied the painting for several minutes before he spoke.

"That's you, isn't it?" His blue-grey eyes zeroed in on her face.

"Someone's version of me anyways." She nodded. "I've never been that skinny nor that tall."

"Artistic license is a beautiful thing." Caspian laughed before smiling at the real Lucy.

"For those who don't know me."

"Don't worry. I know for a fact that you will set the artisans on the right path."

"Your Majesty, miss." A maid popped her head into the room, dark eyes friendly. "Miss! You aren't even dressed." The little woman bustled in, seemingly a year or two older than Lucy herself.

"Shoo, the lady needs to dress. Shoo!" The maid shoved Caspian off the bed before pushing him out of the room. "You may be King, but you aren't wed to her yet so get away." She shut the door in Caspian's face, not at all afraid that she might incur Caspian's royal wrath.

"Men!" The maid huffed. "No sense at all." She smiled at Lucy. "Name's Raxie, mistress."

"Nice to meet you Raxie." Lucy slipped out of the bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold tile floor. "Is my cream dress in my trunk?"

"Oh yes, and it would look lovely with your fire opals." Raxie dug through Lucy's trunk, searching for the garment in question.

"How did you know that they were fire opals?" Lucy padded over to the trunk to help Raxie look for the dress.

"Her Ladyship is something of a gem lover and knows more about most jewels that some of the best jewelers around." Raxie held aloft the cream dress with a bright smile. "I try to learn as much as I can so I can go to the main land and get an apprenticeship." Within minutes Lucy was dressed and Raxie was brushing her hair as the two of them conversed about jewelry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island. **

Lucy was surprised by Raxie; except for herself, Lucy had never met a female in Narnia who pursued an occupation that was sole dominated by men. Of course there were the female cooks, farmers, hunters and scholars, but there were several women in those fields. She would be the prefect companion to a lady and a confidant to a woman who needed a friend.

"Is there no way I can steal you away from Lord Burn?" Lucy asked jokingly, but hoping there was a way to secure the girls employ without ruffling feathers.

"Not unless I can by Lord Burn's wishes." Raxie smiled. "I would enjoy being your ladies maid."

"Well, I will bring it up to Lord Burn and his wife and see what they have to say." Lucy stood from where Raxie had just finished pulling Lucy's normally shoulder length hair in to a high ponytail and clasping her fire opals around her neck.

"Oh would you, this would be the perfect opportunity for me to see the mainland." Raxie clasped her hands before her, smiling prettily. She then led Lucy to the informal dining room where the family normally took their breakfast. She explained that since Caspian was such a close friend to Lord Burn that he considered the king family and decided he and his betrothed should be treated like family as well. Lucy thought it was amusing that Burn could get away with such familiarity.

Lucy was relieved to find that she wasn't the last one to arrive, that honor going to Lord Burn's wife. She was a woman of aged beauty and grace, but there was a touch of the wild islander in her blood. She was nearly as tall as Lord Burn, who stood nearly six feet tall, and Caspian stood and inch or two taller, being just over six feet tall. Her skin was the color of rich gold that set off the chocolate of her hair and the copper of her eyes.

"Queen Lucy, it is truly an honor to meet you." Lady Kia smiled warmly as the to sat across from each other at the round table, the men beside them, facing each other across the table. "When Burn informed me that was had past and present royalty visiting us I was beside myself with curiosity." The woman appeared genuinely sincere in her curiosity. "Are you truly Queen Lucy the Valiant from the Old Time?"

"Yes." Lucy laughed at the woman's eager question. "Time travels differently on Narnia than it does on my home world of Earth; one year here is roughly one day there."

"The last time I saw Lucy was three years ago." Caspian chimed in, eating heartily as was Lord Burn, who keenly listened in as well.

"To me it was only three days." Lucy added.

"How much time passed in your world after you left the Golden Age?" Burn inquired as Lucy took a hearty bite of her omelet and washed it down with a cool glass of milk.

"A year."

"Nearly four hundred years here in Narnia." Caspian elaborated.

"Four hundred years?" Lucy echoed. She knew that she and her siblings had been gone for many years, but she had failed to realize that it had been so long. Now everything she had once known was truly dead and gone. Even the youngest centaurs from her court would have been dead for at least a century if not more.

"Yes, but you are here now and there will be a Second Golden Age of Narnia." Burn clapped his hands and servants quickly took away the empty plates and bowls, breakfast having been enjoyed and demolished by all parties. Now was the time to bring up Raxie's request.

"Lord Burn, I have a request that is rather odd." Lucy stated simply. "The maid that you and your wife sent to wait on me this morning; I would like to add her to my own personal staff of maids."

"Raxie?" Lady Kia murmured. "Ah, yes. The jade eyed one who is a year or two older than Queen Lucy. I will be sorry to lose her, but she had always wanted to see the mainland."

"Of course, the one who studies your gem books in hopes to become a jewel mistress." Burn smiled. "Yes, she may be yours."

A faint squeal filled the air followed by the sound of running feet made the four people fall into fits of laughter. They stood and moved into the library to catch up and spend time as the crew gathered up last minute supplies and water in preparation for the last month and a half of their journey home. The time was spent sharing life stories and past adventures, but most of the time was spent with Lucy answering questions about her previous visits to Narnia and her siblings. Lucy answered all the questions with grace and dignity, never losing patience with the probing questions. She was glad to confirm or deny any myths and legends that surrounded her and her family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island. **

By mid-day the Dawn Treader was ready to set sail once again, to continue westward with a new passenger. Raxie slept on a palate in Lucy's cabin, giving her someone to talk to when Caspian was occupied with the daily nitpicking aspects of the ship. Lucy was glad that the maid was with her, the girl's enthusiasm contagious.

The month passed quickly, the winds driving them urgently towards Narnia in all haste, as if the very wind was eager to see the nuptials of the King and Queen of Narnia. Soon they were passing the ocean markers marking out the boundaries of the Narnian waters, entering the sheltered bay that held Cair Paravel's harbor and dock. The new palace stood in the place that the old one of her reign had stood, but it was much larger, spilling out across the cliff and down to the beach below. It also stood as tall if not taller than the old castle, with towers and spires piercing the sky at several levels, glassed in windows wining in the mid morning light. Still, as Lucy stood at the prow dressed in her finest white gown to greet her people and her fire opals draped around her neck, she thought that even as splendid as the current palace was it would never compare to the original castle that had once stood in it's place.

"You appear to be dressed for a wedding." Caspian slid next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders. He too was clothed in his best tunic and breeches made of red and gold cloth, his golden armor polished to a gleaming shine, nearly blinding in the sunlight.

"Well, depending upon your plotting and planning that I know you have been doing for the past week or so, I wouldn't put it past you to have us married the minute we stepped foot upon Narnian soil." Lucy smirked up at Caspian.

The King of Narnia flushed red, a guilty expression on his face. At that moment Lucy fell even more in love with Caspian, if that was possible.

"Queen Lucy and King Caspian, Queen and King of Narnia." Caspian smiled as he touched his forehead to hers, eyes gazing into hers. "Soon to be man and wife."

"So what are you planning?"

"You'll see." Caspian brushed a gentle kiss to her temple before moving off to help the crew.

As the Dawn Treader eased up to the dock Lucy saw a sea of faces staring back at her, a mixture of creatures, men and beasts. All of them were shouting in welcoming and joy that the King of Narnia was home at last, safe and sound. They did not know that Caspian had found himself a queen and wife on his journey and that she was Lucy, the Valiant Queen from the Old Time.

"King Caspian the Great!" The crowd screamed in joy as Caspian stepped foot upon the dock, the noise deafening. He raised his hands in a gesture for silence and the crowd quickly settled down.

"Friends, as you know I set out a year and a day ago to find the seven missing lords of Narnia. I have succeeded but I also have a surprise for you all; I have found the woman who will be my queen and my wife." Caspian's voice rang out proudly until the crowds wild cheers drowned him out in the praise they gave in the fact that their king had finally found himself a woman to stand by his side. Caspian held out his hand to Lucy who hung back, standing in the shadows of the ship, not wanting to draw attention away from Caspian. With a smile gracing her lips, Lucy took her love's hand, allowing him to pull her forward and into view of the Narnian people.

"Allow me to introduce Lucy, the once and future Queen of Narnia." Caspian raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. The masses went utterly mad, shoving each other and cheering so loudly that Lucy was certain that once it was all over she wouldn't be able to hear again.

Finally Caspian had chosen a wife to be his queen and the bearer of his children, a woman to spend his life with and to share his power with. It just so happened that the woman he had picked was Queen Lucy the Valiant, the same Lucy who had ruled with her sister and brothers in the days of old.Crewmen fled the Dawn Treader, setting up tents and awnings, people in the crowd bustling to help the men set up for an impromptu wedding and reception. Even the priest, who rarely left the chapel at Cair Paravel was in the crowd helping to set things up.

"Caspian, how on Earth – um – Narnia did you set this up?" Lucy gasped as a chapel was raised before her eyes in a matter of minutes.

"Speaking spells." Caspian smiled. "Rynalf isn't only my valet, but a third level wizard as well."

Later that day Lucy had discovered and learned about how there were five levels of mastery, each ranking depending upon how long a person had been practicing their craft with the masters at Cair Paravel. One level was equivalent to two years of intense training.

"Human magic has come a long way since my time." Lucy accepted a large bouquet a snowy white lilies from Raxie as numerous Narnian subjects settled into the pew like benches to witness the marriage of Caspian and Lucy.

"Ahem." The priest, a small, rotund man with a gleaming bald head cleared his throat. "Are we ready to begin?"

Caspian nodded before tucking Lucy's hand into the crook of his arm, leading her down the aisle in a processional, the eyes of every Narnian subject in attendance locked onto the two of them. As they neared the priest and the raised dais Lucy felt something being dropped onto her head. Glancing up at Caspian she witnessed tow little sparrows drop a crown of newly green leaves and vines onto the top of his head, making Lucy wonder what exactly was on her head. More lilies? Or was it white roses?

"Ladies and gentleman, creatures of Narnia, may I present Aslan, the Great Lion." The little priest announced as the golden lion stepped up onto the platform, taking his place beside the little man to officiate the royal wedding. Lucy, upon reaching the dais, knelt before Aslan, a sign of loyalty and respect to the utter King of Narnia, the Ruler of All Things, the Creator, Caspian doing the same beside her. They remained kneeling before the big cat, hands clasped firmly in a show of unity.

"Friends, this day has been long in coming. The moment I knew of both Caspian and Lucy's creations, I began to plan for this day." Aslan's voice rolled over the assembled crowd. "Queen Lucy has always been of strong moral character and bravery; King Caspian has vision and a will of iron. They will balance the other well." Lucy blushed at Aslan's praise of her abilities.

"Now Lucy. Do you vow to honor and rule beside Caspian as his queen? Will you support him in times both good and bad? Will you love him until you join me in my country?" Aslan's golden brown eyes were full of tenderness and joy as he looked upon her, and Lucy basked in the warmth of his pride.

"Yes, I vow." Lucy smiled widely first at Aslan then at Caspian, truth in her voice.

"Caspian, do you vow to honor and rule beside Lucy as his king? Will you support her in times both good and bad? Will you love her until you join me in my country?"

"Yes, I vow." Caspian's voice was warm and deep, love coating his words.

"Very well." Aslan brushed a paw against Lucy's brow before touching Caspian's forehead. The priest stepped forward, a ring in each palm. The ring offered to Lucy was Caspian's wedding band made of gold with a square cut ruby bezel set into the metal.

"These rings are a tangible symbol of the vow you have made here today to each other, bear them well." The priest said solemnly.

Lucy and Caspian stood to face each other before Aslan and the gathered people of Narnia. Lucy took Caspian's left hand in hers, his skin so very warm and alive, and slipped his ring onto his ring finger with a whispered, "I love you."

Caspian then took her left hand in his, sliding a gold ring with a large brilliant cut diamond with small channel set rubies flanking onto her finger, whispering in reply,

"I love you too."

"It is done." Aslan boomed proudly and a cheer went up throughout the people. The celebrating grew louder when Caspian bent Lucy back across his arm in a romantic kiss that made the females in the crowd swoon, kissing with all the passion and love they had for each other. The cheering continued as Lucy wrapped her arms around Caspian's neck and held on for dear life as she felt her whole being melt to his will.

"Ah, Luce, I do love you." Caspian sighed as he pulled away to smile out at their subjects. A glow of happiness filled Lucy as she smiled at her people as well, eager to start her new life with Caspian.

"Now, may I present to you, King Caspian and Queen Lucy, King and Queen of Narnia." Aslan nearly roared in his pride that the two young people had joined their lives forever, a purr evident in his words.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"Long live King Caspian, Long live Queen Lucy!" Was the cry that followed the newlyweds as they led the parade of men, women and creatures into the great hall of the palace. On their way Caspian called out in his best sea voice,

"Come one, come all, and join us in our celebration."

Lucy laughed as all the assembled subjects of Narnia fell in step behind the two of them, joy and merriment filling the air around them. Once inside the palace Lucy could fully appreciate the splendor of the new Cair Paravel. Made of the finest white marble from the quarries to the far west the castle practically glowed in the mid day light that poured through the floor to ceiling windows that faced east and west, dawn and dusk. Rich tapestries hung from the walls between the windows with statues standing below them, giving the room a welcoming atmosphere. At one end of the hall sat the thrones made of silver and gold over a marble base that were modeled after the thrones that Lucy and her siblings had sat on so long ago. Long tables had been set up to hold the massive amounts of food and drink that the palace kitchens had prepared for the feast. Caspian's plotting was quite thorough, from appetizers to desert, to extra seating to opening the state ballroom that connected to the great hall.

The feasting began as soon as Caspian and Lucy were seated at the table that stood on the throne dais, the two of them sitting in the chairs that symbolized their status. As Lucy ate she listened to the gaiety around her, soaking up the aura of celebration. She glanced to the right of the dais, wondering at the tables they were full of wrapped and unwrapped gifts. Caspian noticed her scrutiny.

"You have to wait until after we eat to open your presents." He winked at her, making her blush.The head chef, a bulky but cheerful man by the simple name of Paul, informed the two of them that all gifts that were made of food had been stored in the kitchens to prevent spoilage. Lucy smiled widely and thanked him, making the man blush and stutter in a charming manner before he returned to the kitchen.

"One smile from you will have the toughest man drooling like a fool." Caspian teased her with a grin.

"Yes, and one look from you had all the females in the kingdom falling into fits of ecstasy." Lucy grinned back at her husband.

"Together no one stands a chance of keeping sensible due to our charms." They both fell into peals of laughter at the absurdity of it all, making their subjects smile and laugh as well.After the feasting came time to open the few gifts that were wrapped, everyone eager to see what the young couple had received. Most of the gifts consisted of fine pottery holding exotic plants ranging from beautiful flowers to fruit bearing trees to add to the royal gardens, all tokens of the essence of Narnia. Other gifts were of cloth and jewels to compliment Lucy's beauty and influence her sense of style. The largest wrapped gift appeared to be some sort of painting covered in a sapphire blue silk drape. Eager to open it Lucy looked at Caspian, who had a small knowing smile on his lips, handsome face alight with mischief.

"Go on love."Grasping the cloth Lucy tugged, pulling the drape away. Laughing Caspian caught the falling silk, preventing it from swallowing Lucy whole. Gazing up at the painting Lucy gasped. It was the painting from the magician's house on Dufflepud Island, the one of Lucy and her siblings on their coronation day. Tears welled in Lucy's eyes, the realization finally hitting her that she would never see her sister and brothers ever again.

"Don't cry Lucy, this is a happy day." A female voice spoke up from behind her.

"Susan?" Lucy's sister smiled, light blue eyes echoing a perfect match to the dress she wore, her long brown hair braided down her back. Beside her stood Peter and Edmund, with Aslan standing behind them.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed rushing towards them. "You're here."

"Aslan summoned us." Peter hugged her tightly before clasping Caspian's hand. "He said we were needed in Narnia one last time."

"Thank you Aslan." Lucy hugged the Great Lion's neck, wiping her tears of joy in his coarse mane.

"Your welcome, my child. But the magic only lasts until sunset, then they must return home." Aslan replied. "Use the time wisely." Lucy rejoined her family, Caspian included, and led them into one of the secluded royal gardens to speak in peace. They spent the rest of the day catching up on Lucy and Edmund's journey to the end of the world and Lucy and Caspian's journey back to Narnia. Much laughter filled the air as the Narnian sun shone down brightly on the family of young royals, but all too soon dusk approached. Lucy soaked up the sound of their merriment, tucking it away in her heart to pull out during the times she missed her family, but still it was hard to let them go.

"Oh, Peter, do take good care of the others." Lucy hugged her oldest brother tightly.

"Don't worry, you have my word." Peter kissed the top of her head before moving aside. Susan slid into their brother's place.

"You've found quite a man Lucy. I'm so happy for you." Susan hugged Lucy gently, but firmly. "I will rest well knowing that you are so well taken care of by having Caspian with you."

"Thank you Susan, I'm glad you approve." Lucy laughed to block the tears from falling.

"Lu, I can't believe it; you'll be queen once again." Edmund laughed, slinging an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Don't cry, baby girl. You'll see us again in Aslan's country."

"I know Ed." Lucy sighed. "It's still hard."

"Don't worry about us Lucy, everything will be fine." Peter smiled as the stood in the now empty great hall.

"Listen to your brother, love. The High King always knows best." Caspian hugged Lucy to his side, filling her with a gentle warmth.

"Come children, it is time to go." Aslan padded up to the group silently.

"I love you all." Lucy hugged Caspian tight. "But this is where I belong."

"Never fear Lucy; we know and we're proud of you." Susan smiled.

"It's your destiny." Edmund added.

Smiling Lucy watched as her sister and brothers buried their hands on Aslan's mane before slowly disappearing with the lion. It hurt her to watch them go, but she knew that with Caspian at her side she would be able to survive any obstacle that was tossed her way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own only the character Raxie and the plotline that proceeds after Ramandu's island.  
**  
"Come on Lucy." Caspian turned Lucy towards the side entrance to the main hall, arm slung around her shoulders. "It's been a long day and you need your rest."

Lucy heard the rest of Caspian's unspoken words in her mind, words that were heated and meant for lover's ears. She was just as eager to fully become Caspian's wife, to consummate their marriage. At the same she was nervous, unsure of how the night would progress. He lead her down several hallways before coming to a stop before two large double doors with golden lions rampant on each door, the royal insignia of Narnia."Welcome home Lucy." Caspian said softly as he pushed open one of the doors to their living quarters and bedroom. Inside Lucy was in awe, the rooms were more magnificent than anything she had experienced in her time before in Narnia.

Red and gold were the dominant colors, richly elegant against the polished stonework of the floors that were covered with large rugs to keep the cold at bay, as well as the stonework that made up the walls and ceiling of the rooms, the stones the color of light cream. There was a sitting room Lucy entered first that led directly to an alcove that led directly to the large balcony that was used during official viewings, and on each side of the balcony were smaller, shallower alcoves with doors leading to a private library to the right and their bedroom to the left. The bedroom looked surprisingly modern with all the luxuries Lucy would expect to find on Earth. A large imperial size bed sat against the far wall, windows facing east looking into a private garden reserved for the royal family. A large bathing room lay behind a door to the right of the bed, the large wardrobe that held their clothing sitting against the wall to the right of the door as well as the dresser and vanity to the left of the door that Caspian escorted Lucy through."It's beautiful." Lucy breathed stepping into the room, looking about in eagerness. She flitted around like a butterfly, going from place to place and examining every nuance of the room."Ah Lucy." Caspian laughed at her curiosity as he closed the bedroom door. "It is good to please you.""You'll spoil me silly." Lucy laughed, turning to face Caspian. She stilled at the dark expression in his compelling gaze. Heat and desire blazed in his stormy eyes, rooting Lucy to where she stood, part of her mind registering that Caspian had bolted the door securely so they wouldn't be interrupted."No, sweetheart, you'll surely spoil me." Caspian advanced on her, pulling his armor off piece by piece, tossing them aside carelessly.

"Caspian?" Lucy was excited, but hesitant, unsure."Dear Lucy, have no fear, but tonight it will be just you and I."

Lucy had no real fear, just the normal apprehension of not knowing what would happen next. She was eager to learn of the magic that could exist between a man and woman, husband and wife. She watched Caspian remove his padded jerkin and then his crisp white linen tunic, eyes devouring his golden flesh that was dusted with equally golden hair that spread from his pectorals downward before disappearing into the waistband of his breeches in the form of an arrow. Lucy felt her body temperature rise drastically at the sight of a half naked Caspian. She watched as he advanced on her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

Reaching out Lucy placed her palm against Caspian's chest right over his heart, feeling it beating madly beneath his skin and muscles. With a smile on his handsome face Caspian lifted the crown of white roses off her head, tossing it aside. With sure movements and warm eyes Caspian began undressing her. His touch was feather-light and gentle as he undid the laces that held up the back of her dress. None of his caresses were blatantly sexual but the intimacy of the moment was so profound and powerful that Lucy shuddered.Every part of her was on fire, burning hotter than ever before. She was melting under the heady sensations that were swirling within her. She surrendered to them, surrendering to Caspian to do his will. Lucy's eyes slipped closed to savor the experience, colors exploding behind her eyelids. Suddenly Caspian released her, leaving her cold and alone. Eyes snapping open Lucy looked up at Caspian, only to see his face turned toward the windows, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" Her voice was deeper and raw than normal.

"Fireworks." He smiled down at her. "A celebration."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you're wow yourself." Caspian's smile turned into an unrepentantly lavacious grin as Lucy gasped before turning and diving under that covers on the bed in an attempt to cover her nudity.

"It's a little late for that Lucy." He tugged off the rest of his clothing, waiting for her brain to register the fact that he stood before her in all his glory.

"Caspian!" She squealed, covering her face with her hands, embarrassed and excited at the same time.

"Lucy, you don't need to be so shy." Caspian laughed, climbing under the blankets beside her. Lucy shivered when his skin brushed against hers, making her flesh ripple.

"I can't help – what?"

Fire spread from where Caspian's hands and lips touched Lucy's body. Finally she was being taught what her body instinctively craved and how to give back to her husband. As the love and delight and passion soared she realized that this was far beyond what her dream had depicted on board the Dawn Treader. The love that she and Caspian were making was so powerful and so right that it brought tears to Lucy's eyes, a sense of wholeness and peace filling her.

"I love you." Lucy whispered, gazing into Caspian's face as he rested his weight on his forearms, body warm and welcome above hers.

"I love you too sweetheart." He murmured, storm colored eyes returning to their natural blue-grey.Outside fireworks still lit up the night sky, but even the booms and crackles of the light show couldn't keep the lovers awake. Lucy's final thought before she drifted off to sleep in Caspian's embrace was that she loved the man beside her with all of her heart.


End file.
